Paparazzi
by Beautiful Blood Red Roses
Summary: Ever since he'd gone to take pictures of her at her premiere, he'd loved her. He vowed that day that the famous movie star, Isabella Swan, would be his. But it's taking too long, and he wants her NOW! So, he kidnaps her. Dominant and Possessive Edward!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer wrote the Twilight series and owns it. edwardbellaobsession thought of this summary originally. I'm just writing it for her.**

**Summary**: **Ever since he'd gone to take pictures at her premiere, he'd loved her. He'd wanted her. And he vowed that day that the famous movie star, Isabella Swan, would be his. He was her paparazzi, and he'd follow her until she loved him. But it's taking too long, and he wants her **_**now**_**. So he's going to drastic measures: kidnapping. Dominant and Possessive Edward! AH, AU, OOC**

**WARNING: ****This story will contain lemons (sex) in future chapters. That's why this story is rated M. There are some adult themes. If you are not comfortable with that, I suggest you read a different story. Also, if you can't handle drama, suspense, romance, or some dark themes, I recommend reading a different story. Don't worry, though. It won't go past an M rating; I sincerely assure you. Oh! And it contains ****obsessive**** love. :)**

Paparazzi

Chapter 1: Prologue

EPOV:

We sat curled up together on the sofa watching one of the movies she had starred in. Of course, she was the best actress out of all of them in the show. The way she moved, talked... She was perfect. _My_ perfect, beautiful angel.

I couldn't say that I would ever regret kidnapping her, even though she was still so uncomfortable around me. Every time she flinched away from me in repulsion and horror, I felt the now familiar pang in my heart that I found I was becoming accustomed to. I hated that feeling. But I would always reassure myself, thinking our relationship would soon blossom. As soon as she realized we were meant to be – that we were soul mates, _we_ could start our lives together. Currently, all we'd ever really done together was become intimate, eat together, and watch the movies she starred in. I couldn't really get her to talk to me as much as I would like to.

I wanted to _know_ her, really know her. I needed to find out what her favorite…_everything_. If I never knew those sorts of things before I died, I would most likely feel as though I had failed in life. A life without knowing Bella is a life not worth living. Of course, I already knew as much as the most obsessed fans of hers would know, but I wanted, no, needed to know everything about her personally as well. I really wouldn't even mind if she told me the last time she had a bath. Then again, I already knew _that_. I smiled to myself, which quickly triggered another thought.

Sometimes, in those rare and few moments, she would actually smile at me, grateful for something I had given her. Usually, this would happen when I bought her a new book to read or something along those lines. These smiles would always encourage me, aching for more. I would sometimes compare myself to a starving man, the way I would never be satisfied with just one smile from her.

That was why I decorated our little home this way. All the pictures (except for one), were all of her. The other photo was just a family picture, which included myself.

I stroked her soft, shiny hair slowly, thinking of the first time I had ever seen her…even then she had been the most gorgeous creature on Earth, in my world…

**Sorry this prologue is so short, but it's a prologue! Regular chapters will be roughly 3,000 words.**

**So…what do you think? :) Do you love/hate it?**

**Thanks for reading this, I really appreciate it! :)**

**Emily**

**PS- If anyone wants something specific in this story, I'll see what I can do. Just mention it in your review please!**


	2. Chapter 1: How it All Started

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. edwardbellaobsession thought of this summary and made the banner that is now on my profile. I'm just writing this story.**

Paparazzi

Chapter 1: How it All Started

EPOV:

I sat down in the chair quietly, trying not to disturb her. She motioned with her hand to wait for a few more moments or so. She did that a lot more than I liked. It became a bit aggravating after a while. I mean, why did she schedule us to meet at _this_ time if she was going to talk on the phone?

"Yes. Yes, I can have that arranged. Certainly, Mister Volturi. I'll have one of the best paparazzi, no, _the_ best of the best paparazzi over there _tonight_. Yes, sir. No, it's not a problem – I'm used to having an arrangement made on such short notice like this. I practically expect it." She laughed. "Of course, sir. Wonderful. Chao!" She softly hung up the phone. Then she sighed, rubbing her temple with her index fingers as she set her elbows on the little desk. Suddenly, her head whipped up and her eyes met mine. "Did you get the pictures of Britney Spears I told you to get? Pronto, remember?" My boss asked with an impatient tone to her voice.

"Yes," I answered immediately. She hated it when time was wasted.

"Wonderful," she commented. My eyebrows rose slightly; she wasn't known for giving complements. She was just a little famous for showing scandalous photos of celebrities to the world – the best at getting the dirty details of a situation. I handed her the pictures and she scanned them quickly, making sure they were acceptable. I nervously shifted in my seat a little – what if she didn't like them? I needed to keep this job, and she wasn't all that forgiving when one of us came in with a despicable photo. If I was ever fired, my father would have me packing my bags to medical school, just like he always wanted. I wrinkled my nose slightly in distaste. That kind of occupation just wasn't my thing. I hated having to deal with complaining adults and children that whined about their aches and pains. I found them annoying, irritating even. It was like a fly to a horse. They always had questions about their medication that they would be taking: _Are you sure I can take this? What if I have an allergic reaction? Will I become constipated from this?_ Ugh, some people were just too hard to deal with for me. I always _had _been a bit of a loner, I mused to myself.

"Hmm…" she murmured in a distracted tone as she continued to stare at the picture unblinkingly. I couldn't tell if the sound was positive or negative. "These are…well, to say the least, this is the best work I've had from one of my newest employees. Well, I guess you aren't really _that_ new anymore, Mister Cullen. This shot just might make it to Entertainment Tonight if I play my cards right… Hunh, I think you might be fit for this new task…" she trailed off, distracted again.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. Apparently, I had done well. I always handed in my work with pride. After all, I had to practically stalk Britney Spears for that shot. I had almost given up all hope for that 'perfect' pose when she did it. I had been so anxious that in my haste I had used flash photography. She had screamed wildly as she realized what was happening, causing me to run like hell and inwardly cringe and shudder at her odd behavior. I remembered wondering if she had a mental problem. Still, she did have good songs. I sighed lightly, my mind going blank once again.

"Hunh? Oh," she said, waving a hand absently at me, "sure thing. Now, I have a _very_ important job for you tonight. I've found in the past year that you are most definitely worthy of this, er, project."

"What is it?" I leaned forward in my seat. She usually got straight to the point – _this_ one has to be big.

"Well, tonight, you won't be trying to take uncomplimentary pictures of celebrities." She started. My eyes widened. _How shocking_.

"What will I be doing then?" I wondered, cocking my head to the side slightly in confusion.

"I want you to focus on one celebrity in particular; she's fairly new to the 'star crowd'." She began again, making this news even more suspenseful. I nodded, wanting her to hurry up and just 'spill'. "Her name is Miss Isabella Marie Swan." That rang a bell, but then again, I'd dealt with so many celebrities already… Was she the girl in the photo I had taken without any make up early in the morning? No, that was Megan Fox. Right? "She's a fairly new movie star – well, fairly new as in 'just got in the "in" crowd' to be specific by about three – or was if four? – years ago. She's been around a while though, trying to make it to stardom. Her newest premiere is tonight, and her agent, Aro Volturi, has paid us to take all the _flattering_ pictures we can take of her." Her nose wrinkled in distaste as she said 'flattering'. I guessed she really got off on bringing celebrities down. Weird.

"Is she the girl who starred in _Twilight_?" I asked. I remembered her now. I hadn't seen her since I hadn't been assigned as her paparazzi before – I rarely looked up images of random stars during my free time, but I did recall reading an article in the newspaper where a Ms. Isabella Swan was the newest face in the Hollywood Entertainment Industry a couple of years ago. I had read it when I dreamed of becoming a "famous" paparazzi. The job was so well-known, so expensive.

"Yes. You would recognize her, right?" Ms. Stanley asked, arching a brow at me.

"No, I don't think I've seen her before. I don't really pay attention to the celebrities that I don't photograph," I replied, frowning. Would I not get the job now? Would I be fired? Oh, no. That just couldn't happen to me. I needed to keep this job.

"Oh, it's not a problem. She has long brown hair, big brown eyes, and she's…petite, I guess you could say. I really don't get the big deal about her, though." She ranted. "I personally think she looks plain. Plus, she's hideously pale. It almost looks unhealthy." She was really starting to sound familiar, but then again, there were so many girls with brown eyes and hair. It was common. But had I been her paparazzi before? Surely I would have remembered. Everything I had done as a paparazzi was on file somewhere.

"Okay, so when do I do this?" I asked curiously.

"It's tonight at nine o' clock. But I want you to show up at around eight thirty or so this evening. You need to be able to make sure that you get some of the best photos out of the bunch. That is a _very_ important key to success in this business."

"All right," I agreed easily. "Where is it?" She handed me a piece of paper. "What's this…?" I trailed off, looking at it.

"The address to where you're going. I'm not taking any chances – I don't want you to accidentally show up at the wrong place. I hope you realize how important this is. I'm getting paid one hundred thousand dollars for you to do this. _And_ I'm not getting paid until they see these pictures in magazines and whatnot. One. Hundred. Thousand. Dollars. _ In cash_." She said again slowly. I wished I would get that much money, too, as I nodded back. Slowly.

"Well, I guess that's it. You can go now." She swiveled her office chair to her left and started typing away at her laptop. I guessed our conversation was now officially over. This was usually how she dismissed me, not that I minded in the least. I hated it when my previous bosses had tried to flirt with me, tried to get closer to me. But I really was content to be in my own little bubble minding my own business.

I started to head out the door when I heard Ms. Stanley call, "Oh, Mister Cullen! Come here a second, will you?" I walked back to her and sat in the comfy leather chair again.

"Yes, ma'am?" I said, smiling.

"I found a picture of her on the internet – no surprise there, though. I want you to take a look at her so you can recognize her tonight. And don't call me _ma'am._ It makes me feel old, even though I'm still in my twenties." She said quickly, thrusting her laptop into my lap. _Alrighty then._

I glanced down only to gasp lowly.

She was beautiful.

_How could Ms. Stanley call her plain?_ She was _clearly_ jealous of this little brunette.

Her shining wavy brown locks helped form her adorable heart-shaped face. The photo of her complemented her small figure; she stood on the red carpet in a pair of sexy stilettos and a dress that was obviously made by Jovani, smiling happily at the crowd. But something was different about that smile, if it were to be compared to another star; she looked sincerely contented. Most celebrities weren't really all that pleased with their lives. I instantly wished that I could be as happy as she looked. My eyes roamed over the rest of the picture, ghosting over the rest of her body. She was utterly striking, beautiful even. It surprised me - the level of attraction I instantly held for her. Her kind eyes bored into mine, and it felt like she was actually smiling at _me_. I looked at her chest; she had nicely proportioned breasted that were nice and round. The dress had an extreme 'V' "neck" which went down to her cute little belly button. I looked closely at her stomach – she didn't have a six pack or anything (thank goodness), but she _did_ have a completely flat tummy. I would be surprised if she had more than an ounce of fat on her. She looked healthy, though. Fit, in-shape. Unfortunately for me, I noticed the dress went down to her ankles. But on the plus side, the dress was 'split' so I could have a good look at one of her legs. I squinted my eyes – why didn't they make this picture bigger? She's pretty enough. Actually, in my eyes, she was more beautiful than Rosalie – and saw how shapely her long legs were.

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to make this lovely creature _mine_. I personally think she looks gorgeous. Stunningly beautiful, quite classy looking, too._

I had never felt such a strong attraction to a woman from merely a picture. I had never even had a girlfriend before, not that I'd ever liked one enough to try and snatch one into my grasp. No. Maybe I was unconsciously saving myself for this girl? Perhaps I was so attracted to her immediately because we were soul mates? Yes, nothing else seems like a reasonable explanation. What else could be the true answer?

"A-hem," Ms. Stanley glared, and motioned for me to hand her laptop back. I reluctantly did so. But all I really wanted to do was continue staring at the lovely image of this gentle creature. Is this love at first sight?

_Yes._

I was in love. At first sight. Although I had scoffed at the saying before, I most certainly wouldn't now. Now that I knew, realized, and accepted the power of love. I hadn't spoken one word to this girl or seen her even, but I knew that my instant pull toward her was love. _Definitely_ love. I wouldn't question it. Some things were better left unsaid and questioned. I didn't want to try and doubt my love for her already, since I just found love. _Now that I know I love her, how in the world am I going to date her?_ She's a celebrity! Those people didn't just date _anyone._

I could try out for the entertainment business, but my father…

"I think I'll be able to recognize her now," I said in an even tone. I gave nothing away. Some instinct told me to not proclaim my love to the heavens just yet. I had to get out of here first. _Then_, I could scream like a madman.

"Well, good. I want my hundred thousand. And if you don't take decent pictures of her, your salary is going to drop dramatically." I almost rolled my eyes. How could I not take a perfect picture of her? She was too sexy for her own good.

Sexy. I thought about that word. Sexy _is_ similar to the word _sex_…what if we ever..? I openly shuddered and licked my lips slowly, my eyes glazing over a bit. Ms. Stanley arched a brow delicately. _ Whatever, you nosey little -_

Wait a minute. There was something familiar about that face. "Hold on. Can I see that photo again? Just for a second," I clarified, trying to keep the desperation out of my voice. I tried to remain calm as I looked down at the little picture on the screen again.

Oh. My. Gosh. She's _her_. I smiled and thanked Ms. Stanley, giddy with glee and happiness as I walked out the door.

BPOV:

"Miss Swan, I believe I have come up with a wonderful outfit that will be a smashing hit on the red carpet tonight," Bree announced in her now only slight British accent while smiling brightly at me.

I smiled back at her enthusiasm. The glamorous clothing every movie star had wasn't why I was in this business, but to some people, it was the… well, it was the _it_ for them. "That's wonderful," I replied in a cheerful tone. "Can I see it? Or is it a surprise?"

"Which do you want it to be?" She replied in an almost sneaky tone.

"A surprise, please." I knew that was what she wanted, so I decided to indulge her this evening. Why not? Her choices were always practically perfect anyway. I had no doubts that it would be a Jovani dress, though. Aro personally knew some of the designers. And I _do_ mean _personally_.

"Come on! Let's do your hair now, then!" She said enthusiastically, grabbing my wrist and tugging me toward my make up room. I sat in the salon chair, musing over what tonight would be like. It would probably be a little boring – I preferred my job over the red carpet any day. Though I was pleased and grateful to be there, it could be a bit overbearing sometimes. Especially when my fans would shout out how they wanted to marry me and stuff like that. They didn't know what they were talking about. I simply found it to be ridiculous and unrealistic.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called, blinking. I was so tired from last night – I had had to stay up late last night while my next door neighbors partied because it was too loud. I knew I could have called the cops, but they seemed to be having such a great time. I didn't want to end up spoiling their event together.

Together.

I closed my eyes, wishing for the family I had never had, nor would ever receive.

"Bella! _Darling_," Aro started in his very gay sounding voice. "Everything has been arranged with Miss Stanley. She has agreed to make sure there are becoming pictures of you all over the world in the media by Thursday. Isn't that wonderful, dearest?" He said, clapping his hands together in a quick series of movements. "I have a feeling you'll be on the list of the "Top Ten Celebrities" this year, Sugar Plum, if we keep this up. You're already in the "Top Hundred Celebrities" list." He continued, highlighting the positive things from this.

"How much did it cost?" I asked suspiciously in a calm voice.

"Only a hundred thousand dollars that you'll pay when we get our photos. It's good business, beautiful, it'll pay off," he finished, seeming to almost need to reassure himself as well. _Only a hundred thousand dollars?_

"All right. Good business means more business coming my way, right?" I asked, finishing in a squeaky tone. To me, that was a lot of cash. I wasn't used to dealing with so much money, even after all these years.

"Yes, it is." He turned to Bree. "I want her ready within another hour. We need to get there a few minutes early for a personal photo shoot." He looked back at me. "And I do mean personal. I know you get nervous when everyone's around when you get a photo shoot – plus, I can't make it anyway – so you'll be solo for this shoot. It'll just be you and the paparazzi. _The best of the best_, to quote Miss Stanley. I believe his name was... Oh, I just remembered – she didn't tell me the paparazzi's name. You'll be able to handle this, right? I want to smile prettily at the camera, darling. Can you do that for me, my pet?" Aro asked me as if I was a mere child.

"Yes, I don't think that will be _too_ difficult," I replied in a teasing tone. How hard could it be?

EPOV:

Without thinking, I typed 'Isabella Swan' on the Google search bar. I drummed my fingers against the desk as I anxiously awaited information about Isabella. That name sure was a mouthful. Maybe I could give her a nickname? She might like that. There were hundreds of thousands of matches that came up. I smiled; this might take a while, but I'll know more about her with just a tap of my index finger.

I realized that I probably shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't find it in me to stop myself. How horrible of me. I smiled to myself sarcastically.

I soon found out the basic information: birth date, age, movies she'd been in, where she was from, et cetera et cetera. But what I couldn't discover was her personal information. This frustrated me – I was just really curious about the fairly new celebrity I'd be photographing, that's all. _Yeah, right_.

BPOV:

I stepped out of the limousine. This was always the hardest part for me. It was so loud (to the point I heard ringing in my eardrums afterwards), and I was always shy.

I remembered the first time I had stepped onto the red carpet. It really just felt like another carpet to me. Nonetheless, I was happy that I had reached my goal – I had become famous enough that I would be able to get a steady income. It was wonderful.

Immediately, the cameras began flashing. In a weird way, I enjoyed it, but on the other hand, it made me uncomfortable. What if I tripped over something (like my feet) while they took my picture? Or if I had to sneeze or something like that? What would I do? I didn't really have an acceptable answer.

"_Isabella! Over here!" _a man called.

"_Swan! You're beautiful!" _a girl screamed.

"_I love you! Marry me!" _two people said at once, holding up a 'marry me' sign together_._

I blocked them all out, and smiled at how happy I had become since I had gotten my first gig, and then later went into acting. It had been about six years ago…

"Are you Miss Swan?" a sexy deep voice asked. I spun on my heel to face the stranger.

"Yes." I answered softly, noticing two things about him right away. First, this guy was _hot_. He had messy bronze (almost auburn) colored hair that seemed to brighten whenever the cameras flashed. His piercing green eyes bore into mine unblinkingly. He was a tall man; I would guess he was about six feet, three to five inches tall. Second, his gaze was just…not…normal. The way our eyes locked – my eyes holding uncertainty, his eyes filling with possessiveness and lust.

"I'm the paparazzi that you agent, Aro Volturi, hired." he said, smiling into my eyes with a possessive gleam. There was something else in those brilliant green eyes, but I just…couldn't place it.

"Great. Where do you want us to go do it?" I blushed as I realized the double meaning in my words. He smirked, but at the same time, his eyes seemed to soften. _What the hell? Is that even humanly possible?_

"Just over here, in the back room." He pointed to a door over to the left and then started walking. I followed. He opened the door for me and I stepped inside.

The door shut.

**Well, what do you guys think? I was going to continue, but it was getting too long. Plus I haven't updated in, what, four days? Sorry about the delay. :(**

**THANK YOU for all the reviews I have received this chapter. Your kind words encourage me to continue writing. No joke. This chapter was really hard for me (first chappie's are always like that! Grr.).**

**I love my reviewers and readers! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Photo Shoot

**Disclaimer: I ****don't**** own Twilight and edwardbellaobsession thought of this summary. Humph, I'm only writing it. Not that I mind. ;)**

Paparazzi

Chapter 2: Photo Shoot

BPOV:

I snapped my head around at the sound of the door. It had startled me. I really had no reason to be so jumpy. Why was I so scared of the world? A celebrity should be confident, beautiful, charming…all the things I wasn't.

Many people said that when they were near me they could feel self-confidence rolling off of me in waves. I often just shrugged at these sorts of comments, and assumed that I really was a good actress. I always had to pretend to be something I wasn't in Hollywood (obviously when I was acting, but also when I tried out for the part…but now people came to me for some reason that I still couldn't figure out), a fact that annoyed and comforted me at the same time. I knew why I had absolutely no confidence on the inside - I had been hurt so many times, by so many different people. Especially by…no, I wasn't going to think about today. I really should have gotten over all of this by now. I had even been in therapy for it. I shook my head slightly to clear it, shaking away the unwanted memories and flashbacks of the past.

Mr. Cullen quickly walked to a nearby couch and sprawled his things on it. He hastily set up the camera and all the other necessary things for a photo shoot. The whole time he would openly glance at me every now and then, as if he worried I was about to disappear. Then, I wondered if he was afraid of people standing behind his back. I used to not be able to tolerate it – I used to not be able to _trust_ someone. I still had issues with it. I felt a sudden wave of pity for him. Had he had a troubling, life-changing past, too? I hoped not. It always scarred people, no matter what. I suddenly mused that we would probably get along if he didn't trust people (like I did).

Trust. Why give your trust to someone when they would break it and crumple it in your face, and then finally spit and stomp on it? There really was no reason to. I instinctively felt it was unsafe to trust someone. _Why bother?_ was the usual thought that came to mind.

I tried to think of the positive things (Dr. Gerandy always said it wasn't good to dwell on the past), and remembered that a lot of people also considered me kind, not just a bit confident. That was something that I wouldn't deny either, unlike most things. I knew that I was a good person and had come to terms with it after many intense sessions with Dr. Gerandy. I finally knew that I was a good person and that I shouldn't be ashamed every time someone looked at me. But I really couldn't help it. I was raised to feel that way by…

I still couldn't, _wouldn't_ think or say that name. It felt like the most difficult task in the world. I knew I didn't do it because I was still a bit stubborn, but it always brought back the unendurable pain that I hated to feel every time I was struck.

When he was finally finished, he simply turned to face me and stared at me.

"How do you want me to pose for you?" I asked calmly, trying not to focus on the strangeness of his stare and the now locked door. He slowly prowled closer toward me while staring directly into my eyes.

"Sit in the chair with your legs crossed. Try to show as much leg as possible, if you know what I mean," He started, motioning toward the armchair dramatically with his hand. "Look away from the camera and smile with your mouth _slightly_ open. Make it look like you're laughing with someone, but I didn't get them in the shot. Mister Volturi said he wanted this to look as natural as possible, as if it weren't a photo shoot." He chuckled as I plopped and then twisted around in the chair. After that, I opened up the split part a little in the dress and smiled upward as if someone was standing near me.

"How's this?" I asked, peeking at him from the corner of my eye. _His_ eyes, on the other hand, were glued to my legs. That made me very uncomfortable. I wasn't looking for a relationship with someone for specific reasons, and I didn't want him to think I was leading him on from all the leg I had exposed. I desperately wanted to cover myself, but Bree had put me in my new dark blue dress that split at the right leg. I gulped, beginning to actually fear him.

"Perfect," he blurted out unthinkingly. I could tell it was the first word that came to his mind from his expression. I squirmed under his almost crazy-looking gaze. Maybe he just looked a little crazy in the eyes because of the lighting? I started to squirm under his unwavering stare.

_Sure_,_ that's why. Just keep telling yourself that, and you might actually start to believe it._

"Hold still, please, Miss Swan," he murmured while reaching for the camera, his eyes still on my legs. I immediately stilled my movements. He walked closer to me. I re-posed the way he had asked me to, but unfortunately my head had unconsciously turned to face him because of the way he walked, no, _stalked_ toward me. It reminded me of a predator and his prey.

And I was undoubtedly the prey.

"No, no, not like that, love," he said softly, carefully grabbing my face and angling it the way he wanted. His fingers shook as they inched toward my face. My breath hitched as he moved my face, seeming to almost caress it with his long, pale fingers. I held as still as possible, not wanting him to touch me like that again. It made me uncomfortable. Again. The camera clicked over and over as he took my picture. Sometimes he would move to the side to get another angle he liked. Occasionally, he hummed in appreciation at the photographs he took. I tried not to cringe at the sound. I could feel the fear of him beginning to set in. Something told me that he was a danger to me.

"You're so beautiful," he commented while taking another picture.

I blushed. "Thank you." I replied, looking down, embarrassed by his praise on my looks. I never accepted compliments easily – I would always blush or try to counter that it wasn't true. But, I thought I shouldn't start an argument with him over a compliment, especially if he's a threat to me.

"That's it!" he cried suddenly, a wild look in his eyes.

"Hunh?" I asked, confused. _Is he crazy?_

"Do that again." He said determinedly, but with desperate expression on his face.

"Do _what_ again?" I asked, even more confused.

"Blush and look down. It's very natural, and it looks pretty and feminine." He smiled. "Just like you."

I blushed and looked down again at his words. The camera seemed to flash endlessly for a few minutes. I tried a couple of other positions, and he seemed to love each one more than the last.

"Beautiful perfection," he muttered to himself when the camera stopped flashing. I blushed a little and heard the camera go off again. I looked up at him curiously. "That one looked very natural – I just couldn't resist." He grinned playfully. Wow, he's beautiful. Why isn't _he_ a celebrity? He'd fit right in: charm, beauty, et cetera et cetera… "Erm, I have a question for you," he started awkwardly.

"Go ahead," I nodded, sort of encouraging him.

"Well, I have a sister who's a fan of yours, and…well, you see where this is going?"

"No," I said slowly.

"Oh…well, um, can I have a picture with you? So my sister believes that I met you, of course," he added quickly.

I thought about that for a moment. Was it really for his sister? I guessed it didn't really matter anyway – he could easily get a picture off the internet of me. Why not just cave in and let him take a picture of us together? "Sure, go ahead." I motioned with my arm for him to proceed. He scrambled up from his crouched position (that he had been in while photographing me), and went to the couch for his supplies. A few seconds later, he began walking back with a camera stand. He fiddled with the camera, most likely programming it to take a picture of us within a few seconds. Then, he ran over to me, grabbed me by the waist, picked me up from the chair, sat in the chair, and then…put me on his lap? All right, that's just weird and inappropriate. But I didn't voice my opinion, even when he brought our faces together so our cheeks could touch.

After the picture was taken, he said in a grateful tone, "Oh, thank you _so_ much, Miss Swan. That was very kind of you. My sister's going to go _nuts_ over this picture." I watched as he started to pack up his stuff while saying this to me.

"Sure thing," I said quickly. I stood and started to walk to the door, feeling claustrophobic. I really needed some air.

"So, did you enjoy making this movie?" he asked curiously, breaking what I thought was an awkward silence. I noticed he asked that the moment my hand touched the knob.

"Sometimes, sometimes not so much," I answered honestly. I hated that kissing scene with Jacob. It was bad enough that I knew he liked me in real life. I shuddered. He was such a prick sometimes, so evil to the people he thought were 'below him'. But sometimes I saw a different Jacob, a kinder, sweeter one. Usually, he was a mixture of both.

"I haven't seen it yet," he commented absently. He stood and sauntered to me. He looked down at my hand, still on the knob.

I giggled at him. "Well, this _is_ the premiere." He looked up at me with an awed expression. _That's normal for a person you just met…_

He shrugged. "I suppose." He smiled a perfect crooked smile at me. _That smile looks so familiar._

"What did you say your name was again?" I asked, frowning. _Could he be..?_

"Edward." My heart fluttered.

"Edward..?" I asked, urging him to go on.

"Edward…Cullen." he sighed, looking down. _Damn _it.

"Oh." I said shortly. It wasn't him. "Well, I guess I should go mingle with the others." I flashed him my 'famous' smile and opened the door.

"Isabella!" a voice called as I prowled down the 'cat walk'. I turned quickly and smiled when I realized who it was. "You look gorgeous! But you're late," he said in an accusing tone, narrowing his eyes at me playfully with a grin.

"Oh, I was just talking with Mister Cullen," I replied quickly, not wanting others to know about the shoot. It was top secret, really hush hush.

He turned to see the paparazzi. "Oh, hello there!" He smiled happily, but it didn't reach his eyes. "It's uh…nice to meet you."

Mr. Cullen nodded his head at him. "The pleasure's all _mine_," he murmured quietly, his eyes never leaving mine. I quickly looked away from him. His stare was too intense, too…grabby? No, no, that's not the word… But the look he gave me was like a child not wanting to share his or her new shiny toy.

"Um…sure," Jacob commented as he wrapped an arm around me. Mr. Cullen's nostrils flared.

"Miss Swan, are you two together?" He asked bluntly. He never looked away from the arm that Jacob had decided to wrap around my waist.

"Hunh? Oh, um…" I trailed off. No, we weren't technically together, but the public was supposed to know that. I didn't like his facial expressions toward me, so I said, "Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Jacob smirked and began rubbing circles on my waist with his hand. I shuddered; it didn't feel like…_him_, therefore it wasn't good enough for me. My heart already belonged to someone else. Why did he keep on insisting that I love him? I don't.

"Oh. Well, it was nice meeting you, Miss Swan, and thank you." He said gruffly, obviously irritated at something.

"For what?" I frowned.

"For choosing me to be your personal paparazzi for a while." Then, with a small bow of his head, he started to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Jacob called. Mr. Cullen turned and cocked a brow at him, waiting for him to continue. "Can you take my picture with her, too? You _are_ the paparazzi for Isabella already, and I _am_ the co-star of this movie." Jacob grinned evilly at him.

Mr. Cullen's gaze locked with Jacob's. His eyes seemed to harden before politely saying, "It isn't part of the contract." He seemed to have given a lot of effort in controlling his voice. I was seriously starting to question this guy's sanity. He acted as though he owned me or something. He turned and proceeded to leave.

"Well that was…interesting," I said awkwardly. I didn't really know what to think of it. He was cute, but very strange, very..._possessive_. That was the word I was looking for. Possessive. It seemed to 'fit the bill', so to speak.

"What? Him? I think he's ugly and weird," Jacob said gruffly, staring after Mr. Cullen's retreating form. I arched a brow at him.

"Are you _jealous_?" I asked incredulously. He blushed pink, a reaction I rarely saw. "You _are_! Aren't you?" I accused suspiciously.

"Well, I'm just worried about you. I mean, you're a pretty girl and I don't want anything to happen to you because we're good _friends_." He defended himself.

"Unh hunh," I commented skeptically. "Sure."

"Yep," he replied confidently.

"All right, then." I knew what I was about to do would be almost cruel, but I was _really_ tired of him trying to ask me out on a real date. He'd been doing it for ever since we first met.

It was time to show him that I didn't like him as anything more than a friend.

**Can we try to get me up to 100 reviews for all my hard work/effort/time spent on this? :) Hell, just type your favorite number! :D My favorite number is…hunh, I don't really know!**

**Don't forget to check out my profile for stories I'll be doing soon! :) I heart y'all!**

**Emily**

**PS- Is Edward creepy enough for you guys, or do you want him to be even scarier? I personally don't have an opinion on this, so… REVIEW! A-hem. *blushies***


	4. Chapter 3: Edward's Wild Imagination

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But Stephenie Meyer, if you're reading this, can I have Edward? :) At the very least, let me borrow him for a few hours to uh…discuss the national debt. ;)**

**edwardbellaobsession thought of this summary. I'm just writing it for her. **

Paparazzi

Chapter 3: Edward's Wild Imagination

EPOV:

As I walked away from the movie stars and headed toward the crowd, I thought of how that _mutt_ had actually had the audacity to wrap an arm tightly around her, obviously somehow wanting to mark her as his in some way. _He can't have her. She's _mine. I knew she would be mine; I wouldn't question it. Someday, years from now, Isabella and I could laugh about how foolish she was to actually date that disgusting dog. I could see _us_ now: we were sitting together on a couch, snuggling together, kissing each other occasionally to show the other our deep affection for one another. I would trace imaginary patterns all over her exposed skin as we watched television, slowly and sensually, enjoying it thoroughly. Then, when the show or movie was over, we could go directly into our bedroom and make love together since our children were already safely tucked in their beds, dreaming sweet dreams about ice cream and puppy dogs – the two things that almost all children desired. And I would let them have a dog or a cat when they were old enough…

But when I had thought of the word 'dog', my thoughts began traveling downwards, drifting slowly away from my peaceful evening day-dream, and thought of that damn cocky bastard. I could hardly believe that my Isabella and he were dating – she looked so uncomfortable around him before I asked what their relationship was. Maybe I was imagining things, maybe I was crazy, but I didn't accept it when Isabella told me they were going out. It made no sense. They would have been all over each other if they were dating, unless they just wanted to be polite by not slobbering all over each other all night.

I vaguely wondered what his name was. He looked like a person that would be named 'Ass Hole' or something like that, in my opinion. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to calm down, knowing that fretting over him wouldn't change their relationship any sooner. So, I thought of my little darling.

I felt kind of bad for lying to my love. I hadn't heard of Isabella Swan until today, so when I told her that my sister was a big fan... I felt horribly guilty. Then again Alice might actually be a fan of Isabella's, but I would need to find some way to make it up to her in the future. Chocolates? No, that was too…unoriginal. Flowers? They're predictable. I sighed, realizing that I should wait until I get to know her and what she likes. Oh, I'll spoil her rotten when I get my unworthy hands on her…

I really didn't deserve her. She was too much of an angel for _any_ man to make her his. But for some reason, I felt like that undeserving man would be me. Isabella would be mine, and I hers. I had no doubts about this – I just couldn't see her with someone like the man she was with for the rest of her life.

I needed to find a way for us to see each other more often. I could try to charm her then and even occasionally drop hints to her that I wanted, no, _needed_ a more romantic connection with her. I needed her like I needed air to live. I couldn't go without air, now could I?

If only there was a way to – "Mister Cullen! Oh, Mister Cullen!" a beautiful, feminine voice called. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

I turned. "Yes, Miss Swan?" I tried to say this as normally as possible. I had a strange feeling that I shouldn't tell her how much I loved her yet, and that I should wait until the right time came. But when _was_ the right time…? I guessed that I'd know.

She walked up to me as quickly as she could in those heels. I hoped she didn't sprain an ankle doing that. Why wasn't her 'boyfriend' helping her over here? I looked over to him – he was glaring at me with piercing black eyes. Coal black eyes.

Jealous, much, sucker? I smiled lightly at him before turning to face my little love.

I internally cackled. Isabella was coming up to see _me_, not him. "I was wondering if you had a phone number at your work that goes directly to you? Aro _always_ asks me to get my paparazzis numbers." She smiled and winked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the scoundrel start to slowly edge toward us. My poor Bella; she has a stalker. That was obvious. He had stared at her from the moment he saw her tonight. I'd need to help her get away from him. He might be unstable.

"Sure." I replied enthusiastically and smiled brightly down at her. She was so much tinier than I was; she was cuter than a button. I told her the number as she punched it into her cell phone.

_Does she love me yet? Can I propose now? Or does her agent really have her get all the numbers of her different paparazzi?_ I felt saddened as I realized that she probably had dozens of random guys' numbers. In all honesty, I wanted myself to be the only male contact in her 'Contact List' on her cell phone. I supposed that completely gay men could be an exception. Maybe.

"Bella, why don't we go and get something to eat? They have strawberries here," the stupid jerk finished suggestively.

"Hunh? Oh, actually, Jacob, I wanted to go and see if JT's here. I never did get to tell him that I liked his song, _Sexy Back_." So, this guy's name was Jacob – it was such a common name. Well, it wasn't anything unusual like Edward or Isabella…or Edward _and_ Isabella… My heart began to pound faster at the thought of us together. I should probably keep a couple of those pictures for myself and put them in my apartment to surprise my future girlfriend, _Isabella Swan_.

"I don't think he's here," Jacob lied easily. I could tell he was lying because he didn't look her in the eyes when he said it. She seemed to buy it, though. "Maybe we should –" I cut him off.

I decided to frame some pictures right now. "Well, I've got to get going. I've got some important business to attend to." It _was_ important.

"Okay." They both agreed. I headed home without another word, wondering how I was going to re-decorate.

BPOV:

I soon as he wasn't within hearing range, I said lowly, "Why are you telling me I can't see Justin? I only wanted to say that I –"

"Like his song? No way, Bells. You can't flirt with him. I know what you're doing. You want to flirt with a bunch of random guys, and I guess that just included Mister Cullen, in order to silently tell me that you don't want to date me… I'm right, aren't I?" He asked bluntly. My brows creased in surprise and guilt. It seemed like such a childish thing to do.

I sighed, realizing that what I was going to do wasn't me. It would have been an act that was done impulsively. "I'm sorry. This was a stupid, irrational idea. We're supposed to be dating."

"Well, not anymore, we aren't," he said quietly.

"What?" I asked with wide eyes, surprised.

"The paparazzi over there," he motioned with his head, "Probably heard some of what you said. Besides, it looks like we're arguing because we are arguing." He shrugged, looking down.

I felt awful. I knew he liked me, but I just thought of him as a friend. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "But I just don't think of you in _that_ way. You feel more like a big brother to me, not a lover," I finished, knowing how true those words felt as I said them. I'd only ever think of Jacob as my friend.

"I understand," he replied, still staring at the ground. "Don't apologize, by the way, it's not your fault that I deluded myself into thinking you'd go out with me for real. It was nice to pretend for a while, though…" he trailed off.

I blinked back tears. I felt the same way, but I wasn't talking about our relationship. "It _is_ nice to pretend, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's _really_ nice." He looked up and I saw traces of unshed tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I gasped, hugging him tightly.

"It's fine…I'll be all right, Bells." He cleared his throat and stepped back. I looked at him curiously as he held out his right hand.

"Friends?" he asked with a sad smile on his face. I took his hand without hesitation.

"Friends," I confirmed.

"_We love you, Isabella!" _a couple of teenagers shouted suddenly.

"_Date me, baby!"_ a hot guy screamed with a crazy expression on his face.

I sighed. There were always a couple of obsessed fans. I didn't get it – why would they like me so much that it went to obsession?

"Well, don't look now, but here comes Lauren Mallory," Jacob said. I groaned.

"Are you kidding me?" I said, knowing the answer already. She had liked Jacob for a little while now and had always dropped hints that she'd like to go Angelina Jolie style with him. _Slut._ **(A/N: no offense meant to y'all, this is Bella's opinion)**

"Nope. I wish I was, though," he muttered. He hated her as much as I did. When I had first made it to the red carpet, Lauren had told me that I didn't belong here because of my past and how I was…well… At any rate, she had taunted me repeatedly, and I finally snapped and shouted out a few curse words at her. Surprisingly, the little incident made me become even more famous and helped me to star in my first movie, _Twilight_.

"Jakie!" an annoyingly nasal voice chirped.

"Lauren," Jacob answered her with obviously fake enthusiasm. She didn't seem to realize this.

"How are _you_ today? The weather's so nice. My mom's with me tonight. Care to join me and leave the scum bag here?" she asked sweetly with a perfect smile.

"Yeah, sure. I'm actually wanting to get away from the scum," he answered. I frowned and he winked at me.

"Well, come on then! Let's go!" she said, grabbing his arm before attempting to drag him away.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" he asked innocently, his lips fighting off a smile.

"I'm helping you get away from the scum?" She made it sound like a question.

"I didn't say who the scum was," he replied. After a few seconds of deep thought, she gasped. A slow smirk started to form on his face.

"Why you – you little – ugh!" she screamed, stomping away. I giggled along with Jacob's booming laughter. The cameras flashed relentlessly.

"Did you see her face?" I gasped in between breaths.

"Oh, yeah!" he hollered, clutching his stomach from the pain of laughing so hard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" someone said using a microphone. I whipped my head around, trying to find the source of the noise. It was Tanya, the girl that had wanted for me to question my sexuality. I shuddered as I remembered that she had liked me until she found Kate and Irena.

Everyone stared at her. "Thank you. Now, if everyone is ready, we can all go in _calmly_ and see the premiere with co-stars Isabella Swan and Jacob Black!" she said happily into the microphone. The crowd literally went wild, cheering and screaming, humping and jumping all over each other.

"The doors will open shortly," she finished and hopped down from the little stand she had stood upon. Her eyes met mine briefly and I saw warmth and sadness all at once. She must still regret the fact that I had firmly told her I was a straight woman who wanted a man someday.

I didn't know when that 'someday' was, but I had a funny feeling that it would be soon. I didn't really know what to think of that.

EPOV:

I unlocked the door to my apartment and stepped in. I kicked the door shut and sauntered over to the living room. I sat down on my black leather couch and loosened my tie; I lay my head back and closed my eyes. It had been such a long day. I had gotten a rare compliment out of Ms. Stanley, found my other half who was currently dating a piece of shit, taken photos of said soul mate, and hurriedly scurried back home. I opened my eyes and snatched my laptop off the clear coffee table. I drummed my long, pale fingers at the base of the laptop while I waited for it to turn on. I loaded the pictures and printed them with the unusual required printer for my job. I made two copies – one copy for Isabella and I, and another for Jessica Stanley. I guessed it really was handy to have that special printer around.

I slowly looked around my apartment, searching for the perfect place to put the picture of Isabella and I. I got up, still prowling.

After a few minutes, I stopped at my bedroom and stared at my night stand. It was perfect. I carefully set the framed picture on the night stand. I took a step back and admired it; it was beautiful. There we were, close together and smiling at the camera. I could just imagine Isabella's reaction to the photo when she saw it for the first time: we would have just started dating and we'd head back to my apartment for some alone time together. Isabella would want me to make love to her, of course.

I lay down on the bed as I imagined what would probably happen here someday.

"_Here's my room, Isabella. Do you like it?" I asked nervously. If she didn't like one thing about the room, I'd change it immediately. A beautiful girl like her should get whatever she wants._

"_Oh, Edward. It's gorgeous. I really love the picture of us…_together_…" she trailed off, stroking my hair and lightly scratching my scalp with her fingers._

"_Well, uh, thank you," I stammered, trying to focus in order to say something coherently. "I took it at your premiere, remember?" I asked hopefully._

"_Of _course_ I remember, baby," she purred, nuzzling her nose against my mine softly. She pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes with those pretty chocolate orbs. "You're an amazing photographer, Edward," she said, her tone a little more serious._

"_Well, thank you, sweetheart," I replied, flattered. I felt my cheeks warm slightly; I never blushed except when she complemented me. She was usually the only one that could make me blush._

"_Aww," she cooed, "You're just adorable, you know that?" I shrugged. "You know what I'd like you to do?"_

"_What?" I wondered, cocking my head to the side._

"_I'd like for you to set the camera up here," she pointed to the middle of the room, "And have it face the bed." She smiled mischievously._

"_All right," I agreed, liking where this seemed to be going._

"_Ah ah ah, I'm not finished yet," she scolded playfully. I grinned lustfully, but still managed to fill my eyes with the love I held for her at the same time._

"_I'm sorry, Isabella," I apologized, trying to sound regretful, "What else would you like, honey?"_

"_I want to have sex with you and I want us to come together – _then_, take a picture of us while we come." She giggled at the idea. I blinked, wondering if this could be categorized as kinky._

"_Okay, sure!" I said enthusiastically. She laughed at how eager I was, watching me run for the camera._

_I quickly came back into the room, fumbling with all the different things necessary. I snatched the little thingy that hooked up to the camera so I could click it and it would take a picture right away. I hurriedly started to attach it when a pair of petite arms linked themselves around my waist. My breathing hitched as her right hand started to rub my stomach, getting more and more dangerously close to my twitching arousal inside the confines of my pants._

"_Eager, much?" she whispered in a sexy tone that made me even harder. I nodded, not able to word my answer. She pulled back and I immediately missed the warmth of her touch. "Is it set up?"_

"_Yeah, all I need to do is click this," I said, pointing to the object in my other hand._

_She nodded. "Set it on the night stand, baby." I did as she said._

_I felt my body being pushed onto the bed. I looked up just in time to see Isabella flick her hair to the side with her hand, and then I felt a pair of moist, warm lips attach to mine. I moaned in pleasure as our lips began to move together in synchronization._

_I sucked on her bottom lip, causing it to come into my mouth slightly. I lightly bit down and she ran her tongue over my top lip. I opened my mouth for her and tilted my head, granting her better access into my mouth. But before her tongue came in, I decided to tease her a little. So I pushed against her tongue. Our tongues meshed together, coiling and twisting like two snakes trying to become untangled. We fought for dominance, and in the end, I let her win because I knew she wasn't about to give up. Her tongue explored the caverns of my mouth. I moaned loudly as her tongue lightly swished back and forth around the roof of my mouth. I was so sensitive there and she knew that it drove me insane._

_I pulled away, both of us gasping for air. I easily flipped us over so I was on top now. I looked into her eyes and saw a mixture of love and lust swimming and shining together. Suddenly, she smirked darkly. I looked at her confusedly, but then my eyes widened as I felt a little hand slowly rub against my erection through my pants. I crashed my lips into hers and felt myself involuntarily thrust into her hand, trying to get some of the delicious friction that I needed. I felt her chuckle and she began to rub a bit faster, waiting for my hips to jerk forward again in pleasure. I held back, though, because I worried that I'd end up coming from just humping her precious little hand. I pushed my tongue in between her lips and she bit my tongue softly. She unbuttoned the button of my pants and slowly began to unzip my pants, scratching her fingers on my boxers as I swiped my tongue across her lips this time. I frowned in concentration, trying hard not to buck my hips again. When she finished unzipping, she put her whole hand around my arousal and opened her mouth, granting me entrance. I turned my head slightly to get better access._

_Her hand left my dick and I whimpered into her mouth at the loss of contact. I sucked in a sharp breath of surprise when she roughly pulled my jeans down to my knees and cupped my balls. My eyes shot open and I broke off the kiss._

"_You're wearing too much clothing," I blurted the first thing I thought of randomly. She quirked an eyebrow, but pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it across the room._

_When I saw her cleavage threatening to burst over the cups of her bra, I think I totally lost it. I encased her in my arms and pulled her against my chest. Instinctively, I began to suck on her neck, marking her as _mine_. I unclasped the hooks at the back of her bra and threw it away from my presence. I vaguely heard the sound of glass breaking, but at that moment, I simply couldn't care less. I started to lovingly fondle her breasts while I bit into her neck a little bit. She cried out in pleasure and she rubbed my back as I pinched her nipples. I started sucking on her neck again as her hands traveled up to my hair. I bit down again and her hands pulled at my hair. I moaned into her neck before pulling back. I stared at the bruise that was already beginning to form smugly._

"_Did you just give me a hickey?" she asked, half amused, half annoyed. I nodded happily. Her eyes softened as she saw the proud look on my face. She shook her head and smiled as she sighed. "Well, you _are_ my boyfriend, I guess," she commented as if to explain why I had just given her a hickey._

"_I don't think I can last much longer," I said quietly, looking away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her glance at my erection straining for her against my boxers._

"_Me either," she whispered passionately. I smiled when she cupped my cheek, making me look at her. I loved this woman so much. She could take away all my insecurities with two words._

"_Let's take off your shirt. You, uh…look a little hot," she winked, taking her hand of my cheek and reaching for the buttons on my shirt. When she finished the last button, she helped me out of the shirt, folded it, and softly set it on the floor. I looked at her questioningly. "It's my favorite shirt on you," she shrugged and kissed me to silence further questions. We opened our mouths at the same time while I unzipped her pants quickly. She began tugging at my boxers while I unbuttoned her pants. She shimmied out of her pants as I pulled down her boxers. She broke off the kiss, focusing on her pants. I slid down the bed and grabbed her pants at the ankles and yanked them off. She yelped as she jumped at the force of my pull._

"_Sorry, love," I chuckled. "I tend to get rough when I'm this horny."_

"_I know," she sighed, agitated. "Can't I take off my own pants for once while we try to have sex?" I chuckled again and she groaned, knowing the answer._

"_Well, I'm going to take off my own panties, then," she said._

"_Are you sure about that?" I asked._

"_Yeah…" she said slowly. We both reach for her panties at the same time. She reached them before I could and tossed them onto the rocking chair. I looked away and tried to make my expression sad. I waited a few seconds._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, Edward," she said, regretful now. "I can put them back on so you can take them off. I didn't know how much you enjoyed –" she was cut off by the sound of my laughter. She gasped._

"_Hey!" she said. But then, she joined in too._

_As our laughter died down, I said, chuckling, "Come here, you." She lay her head back on the pillow and pulled me on top of her._

_I kissed the tip of her nose and moaned loudly when I got to her entrance. "You're _so_ wet. For me!" I cried out when I pushed in slightly._

"_Only you, baby. Only you," she clarified, looking into my eyes. I began slowly rocking us back and forth, loving the sounds of our lovemaking._

"_Ohhh…right there, Edward," she mewled, bucking her hips up to meet mine._

"_Isabella," I moaned in an almost reverent tone, thrusting in and out of her like a madman._

_We continued like this for a few minutes, and after each thrust, I began to feel a warm tightening in the pit of my stomach. It felt amazing. As my thrusts became more and more desperate, my balls came closer to my erection, and I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer before I came._

"_Oh, Isabella! I love you," I whispered, bucking my hips faster and faster into hers._

"_Edward, Edward! _My Edward!" _I really was her Edward. No matter what, I knew that I would never fall for a different woman. She had me wrapped around her little fingers with ease, not even needing to tie me to them._

"_Isabella, I-I-I..!" I warned, trying to say it coherently. She seemed to get it._

"_Edward! Come with me!" She yelled._

"_I'll…try!" I grunted in between frantic thrusts._

"_I love you!" she screamed suddenly, milking my cock. That set me off._

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_," I chanted as I felt my dick start to wiggle within her, reaching for the little clicker._

_The camera flashed._

***scratches head in confusion* I didn't know that it was going to turn into a lemon… Did you like it? :) It's my first full lemon ever. I was going to have him play with her tits a little more, but the chappie was getting way too long, and I had to wrap it up.**

**THANK YOU so, so much for almost getting me up to 100 reviews! It was so close! Can we try to get me up to 140-160 reviews? PLEASE? I worked SO hard on this chapter!**

**If anyone has something specific that they want to happen before Edward kidnaps her, tell me, please!**

**Emily**

**PS- VOTE on my profile to voice your opinion on how I should do future updating (while I'm in school)! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I need your opinion!**

**PPS- How would you like for them to have a little fun on Edward's rocking chair in his bedroom? ;)**


	5. IMPORTANT AN

**PLEASE, PLEASE READ!**

**I thought I'd never do this, but I guess I am. SORRY! ='(**

**All right, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that I'll be on vacation for the next week and then I start school the next day. So…I won't be able to update for a few weeks.**

**Now, I know you guys probably think this is unfair (I think it is, too!), but I'm going to give you guys something to tide you over. By tomorrow evening, there will be a one-shot posted on my profile. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Also, I just wanted to say that recently I've developed a thing for Carlisle (I never saw that one coming), so I just thought I'd mention that I might be doing a one-shot or short story of Carlisle with either Esme or Bella.**

**Again, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Please don't hate me!**

**By the way, please don't review to this because it will be deleted when the next chapter is up!**

**Em**

**PS – The poll is now closed and I will update Paparazzi on Sunday in a few weeks and then His Secretary, Love, and Obsession on the next Sunday, and so on. There will be a surprise chapter of The Blood Slave and Played by His Own Game every now and then (but I'm going to focus on my current stories now).**

**ANOTHER THING! I will also be posting other random one-shots every so often, so put me on your author alert, please! :)**

**SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR FUTURE UPDATES:**

**Paparazzi – Now, I don't want poor Edward to be given a restraining order, so what could be better than him as her personal paparazzi that takes good photos of her? He might have to become more than **_**just**_** the paparazzi, too…who knows?**

**His Secretary, Love, and Obsession – Edward and Bella will date, but he wouldn't be Darkward unless…well, I don't want to **_**spoil**_** it for you. ;)**


	6. Chapter 4: Job Offer

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. edwardbellaobsession thought of this summary. I'm just writing it.**

Paparazzi

Chapter 4: Job Offer

BPOV:

I slept peacefully last night knowing that Jacob and I were officially just friends. It really did take some stressful weight off of my chest. As I headed down the stairs, I vaguely wondered what would be for breakfast this morning. Bree always came up with something original and different. Surprisingly to me, it actually tasted good most of the time. I shuddered as I descended that last step, remembering one of the times that she hadn't cooked a good meal. It tasted like some type of cereal with fish, halibut to be exact… I was right.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," one of my butlers said respectfully. I nodded toward him and turned to the right and entered the living room. I made my way down the large room and finally entered the dining room. This house was too big for its own good. What if someone hid in one of these rooms? I wouldn't know about it – the security guards fell asleep often because no one dared to break in my home.

And no one would. No one had before. Why should they?

"Good morning, Miss Swan!" Aro called cheerily. I jumped and turned to face him.

"Well, good morning, Aro," I replied, smiling. "You scared me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, darling, but I just couldn't wait another moment to talk to you about last night's photo shoot." I looked at him questioningly and motioned for him to continue. "Well, I haven't seen the photos yet, but Miss Stanley assured me that they were some of the best she'd ever seen when I called her again this morning. She was probably trying to make sure we come back for her business if we ever need something like this again, but there was a certain amount of sincerity in her voice that made me hope…" he trailed of dramatically, sighing.

"Great. Tell her to email them to you," I suggested, sitting down in front of my plate. It looked scrumptious this morning: two little sausage patties, scrambled eggs, and a glass of milk. I switched my hair to one side of my shoulder and held it in place as I leaned in to smell my meal. _Mm.._. I let go of my hair and picked up a fork.

"Oh, darling, you know I absolutely hate Email with a passion. Texting, Twitter, and Facebook are all the rage right now. I don't want my reputation ruined," he slicked back his hair delicately with his pale hand. "I want to go to her office to pick them up this morning anyway, in case I need to fracas about the quality with her. Everyone knows what a liar she is. Plus, I have to see them before they go out in the papers, the media, and pay the fee for them…" he trailed off dramatically, sighing.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. Poor Aro; he had a lot on his plate. I looked back to my food and chuckled.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, cocking his head to the side. His long, straight, jet black hair wafted toward his shoulder slowly as his head moved.

"Nothing," I giggled. He smiled softly at my laugh.

"You're just like a child in some ways, Isabella. Innocent and utterly adorable." He shook his head to clear it. "Finish breakfast, get ready, and then we're going," he ordered.

"_What? We?_" What if I saw that guy again? Oh…shit. There really weren't any other words to describe how I was feeling right now. Panic, fear, and nervousness consumed me. I had a funny feeling about him, a feeling that told me to stay as far away from him as possible.

"Well, you have to sign the check, don't you? I don't know what the tax will be and you're the only one who could recognize this paparazzi. She said that he was an 'amazing' photographer and that they were the best shots she's seen in a while. What if she wants to keep him to herself when I ask to see him in order to offer him a job? What if she brings in another paparazzi? We'll make sure she doesn't lie in this scenario, but then again…she might have been exaggerating about the quality…" He shrugged his shoulders to himself. "Oh well. If I like the pictures, he'll be your personal paparazzi."

_Oh, no._ Even if he did take good shots, he was still a bit creepy. Alarm bells sounded off when I was near him. Not the good kind of alarm bells, though.

"I don't know, Aro. Mister Cullen is a bit…odd," I finally finished.

He waved a hand dismissively at me. "All the artsy folk are a bit strange, dear. You should know that by now, sweetheart," he said as he paced the floor thoughtfully. Suddenly, he spun around so his eyes could meet mine. "Is he gay?" he asked eagerly, a new bright expression of happiness plastered upon his aging features.

"No, I don't _think_ so…" I started slowly. "He um, well, he…seemed like he might have been interested in me," I said timidly. But what if he wasn't attracted to me in that way and I was accused of liking him or something? I shuddered. The rest of the papparazi would know about it within a few hours. How they knew how to Google something like that, I'll never know.

Aro chuckled. "If he likes you, he'll take even better pictures of you, dear."

EPOV:

After spending that…_quality_ time in my room, I went to the bathroom to clean myself up without shame. I knew what had splashed all over my body in spurts would be all for her soon enough. When that was done, I marched dutifully back to my laptop and ordered all things having to do with Isabella Swan that I could afford. My Amazon bill would probably, no, undoubtedly be more than the usual bill. I always bought a couple of CD's there every now and then, but I'd spent well over six hundred dollars. Maybe I spent a thousand or so, I couldn't remember. I didn't really care, though – I was supporting my love in her career. That was the sort of thing a boyfriend or husband did, right? Right.

So I'd purchased some posters, all of her movies, the CD's from when she was a singer just starting out her famous life, and some other random things having to do with her. Then, after buying everything I wanted, _needed_, I fixed some dinner, put the pictures for Miss Stanley in a folder, placed my copies in various areas of the apartment, and went to bed.

I had a pleasantly sleepless night, but when I woke up, I felt a little sad. I hadn't dreamt of my little love. The disappointment was soon replaced with joy when my blurry eyes noticed the photo of Isabella and I _together_.

_Together_.

The word had a new meaning to me. I could only connect it to Isabella and I now.

I'd cackled with glee while I listened to the celebrity news this morning. Isabella Swan and Jacob Black had broken up. She must like me, too. I smiled as I parked the car and ran a hand through my already tousled hair. I never could figure out how to tame it, even in grade school. I hopped out of the car and headed toward Ms. Stanley's office, pictures safely nestled in my chest, protected by my arms.

I wondered if Ms. Stanley would like them. Would she like how Isabella's already adorable smile became heartwarming when her eyes sparkled with amusement? Or perhaps she would think her long, mahogany hair looked like a veil of secrecy, hiding her luscious neck from certain shots? But then I realized something – I didn't want Ms. Stanley to think of my Isabella that way. She just couldn't. She was _mine_. I was reassured slightly when I thought of her long-time boyfriend, Michael Newton. Mike was what he liked to be called. I climbed the stairs quickly, happily. I wasn't going to grumble to myself about how employees had to take the stairs.

When I reached the top, I unconsciously swiped my forehead, checking for sweat across my brow. _Thank you, workouts_. I wasn't tired or sweaty after twenty flights of stairs. I opened the door that led to the main hall and continued to walk to her office. Once I reached the door to her office, I sucked in a nervous, deep breath and let it out slowly. I clutched the handle and turned the knob to see Miss Stanley looking distraught about something. _What's with her? Do I even care?_ No, I really didn't.

_Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Isabella Marie Swan _Cullen_,_ I thought passionately. She would truly be mine when she had my name. I hadn't really thought of that before. Sure, I had already considered marriage, but didn't think of how it was the one and only way to make sure that every other man knew that they couldn't have her. Marriage. I think I liked the sound of that word the more I thought of it.

Ms. Stanley suddenly groaned and her hand ran through her plain brown hair. It wasn't nearly as beautiful as Isabella's hair. "Mister Volturi and Isabella Swan are coming to my office this morning. They want to see the photos you took." Isabella was coming to Miss Stanley's office? Would I see her? When would she be here? I could easily find an excuse to be present…all I had to do was figure out a way to get Ms. Stanley to tell me when they would be here.

She looked into my eyes with a cold, deadly stare. "They'd better be good. I had to lie through my teeth to her agent about how great they were when I haven't even seen them. Are you just going to stand there? Come here and let me see those shots, Cullen!" she barked. I'd never seen her look so cruel before.

"Certainly," I replied as politely as possible, trying to control my temper. I didn't want to lose the chance of finding out when I would see my love again. I really hated women that lashed out at others when they were under pressure. I let out a slow, measured breath as I sat down in front of her desk. She snapped her fingers and pointed toward the folder that contained my precious pictures. In a way, I wanted to keep them to myself and shield them from the rest of the world, so only I could gaze at them. But Isabella needed them, so I reluctantly handed them to Stanley without a fuss. I sighed sadly when the folder was out of my grasp. I should have made a wallet sized photo. I blinked twice. I really should have done that last night…

She flipped through them quickly. "Excellent. I don't think I can even criticize these shots. These are even better than yesterday's photos of Britney Spears. Well done, Mister Cullen." I noted that there was a little respect in her tone. Impressed? I internally smirked.

"Thank you, Miss Stanley," I flashed her a quick, polite smile. "So…" I trailed off, leaning forward on the desk to set my elbows there. I decided to go ahead and just ask her when my darling would be here, when I would see her again. Would this work? Ms. Stanley didn't like questions. I rested my chin on my hands. "When will Isabella Swan and her agent be here?" I asked quietly. Her eyes widened slightly and she blinked. She batted her eyelashes.

"In a few minutes," she murmured huskily. _Eww. Does she think I'm trying to flirt with her? How could she think that? _Why_ would she think that? She already has a boyfriend._ I suddenly felt pity toward Mike, guessing that he loved her. What boyfriend wouldn't love his girlfriend?

I didn't want her to think I was interested in her, so I shifted my position. I leaned back in the chair. "Thank you, Miss Stanley," I replied dryly. I checked my watch. _Oh, I love Isabella so much. I can't wait to _finally_ see her again._ But then another thought occurred to me. Could I wait a few minutes to see her? I didn't think I could. I missed her so much that I ached with need to see her. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Ms. Stanley's eye brows raise. _What's with her today? Why did she think I was flirting? I wasn't. She had Mike – I'd never try to take a girl away from her boyfriend...unless it was Isabella_. I smiled as I thought of how Jacob Black and Isabella had broken up last night.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Ms. Stanley called tiredly. I saw her plaster the fakest smile I've ever seen on her face as she said, "Miss Swan, it's lovely to see you." I stood and whipped my head around. There she was.

_My_ love.

BPOV:

"Miss Stanley," I nodded at the petite brunette that sat behind a little desk. "Mister Cullen," I nodded again.

"I've heard so much about you, Mister Cullen. I hope that your work is a good as Miss Stanley claims it is." I saw a hint of a scowl show through the woman's happy veil that hid her true form.

"I tried very hard to capture her utterly unmistakable beauty, Mister Volturi. _I_ hope you won't be disappointed." I tried not to shudder as I looked at him. His eyes held a possessive glint as he stared openly at me. He never looked away as he spoke to Aro.

"Well, let's see them," Aro commanded. I looked away from Mr. Cullen and stood beside Aro. He pulled out a series of pictures from a folder. I felt my jaw slack a little bit (but not to the point that it was noticeable) when I saw the first photo. He was a wonderful photographer.

After a few minutes of flipping through the different shots, Aro finally said, "How would you like to work for Isabella?" My eyes widened.

_Oh, no_.

EPOV:

_Oh, yes._

"I would _love_ to work for her," I answered truthfully. But what would he want me to do? Be her photographer for more photo shoots?

"I want you to be her personal paparrazi. You see, they're the _best_ pictures anyone's ever taken of her. So, naturally, I've decided that it's best that we hire you as her own paparazzi. We might even make you one of her guards if you go through the training and sign the contract, but you'd have to work for her for a little while before we could trust you with a job like that. You'd have to be with Isabella at all times, though…" he added quietly, mostly to himself.

_Personal paparazzi? Possible guard?_

"Are you quite sure you want to do this, Aro?" Isabella asked quitely.

"Of course, dear! Why wouldn't you want a guaranteed pretty picture of you in the papers?" he countered incredulously. She shrugged and looked down. He turned his attention back to me.

"Do you think you'd be interested? You'll have to spend a _lot_ of time with her, and you won't have normal work hours, _but_ you'll be guaranteed triple the amount of what you make here." More time with Isabella? Triple my salary? Finally have my dad say I had a good paying job?

Why wouldn't I accept the offer?

"How much time would I spend with Isabella?" I asked.

"Well, you'd have to be with her every time she goes out of the house. She usually stays at home on Sunday's to work out even more than weekdays and then she lounges around in her room, so you could have that day off." He smiled at Isabella and looked at me again.

"I could give you a raise, Mister Cullen," Ms. Stanley said quietly, no hope in her voice. She knew I would take the job offer.

"No, thank you, Miss Stanley. I think I'll accept Mister Volturi's offer," I smiled widely at Isabella. She bit her bottom lip. _So adorable…_

"Wonderful!" Mister Volturi exclaimed. He clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Ms. Stanley asked. "I could give you a raise and a bonus," she said persuasively.

"No, thank you, Miss Stanley." I didn't even look at her as I answered. "I'll just take my check for this month's work. When do I start?" I asked Mr. Volturi, trying to keep the anxiety out of my voice. I needed to see her again. _Soon_.

"Well, if we make a contract, write it and sign it, you could start Monday. I could have Isabella's lawyer, J. Jenks, do the paper work. He's fast if he gets the kind of money he wants."

"All right, then. It sounds great," I said sincerely.

**I'm sure most of you were expecting rocking chair fun, but I've decided to save that for later. It seems special and I've never read rocking chair sex in other fics before. Plus, I feel like when there's a lemon in **_**every**_** chapter, it gets monotonous and feels like it has no plot anymore. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! Also, I kept changing this chapter because I didn't like it (and now I finally do), so I'm crossing my fingers that you guys do.**

**THANK YOU for all the reviews I received for the last chapter and even the author's note! :) *cheesy grin***

**Em**

**PS – The author's note was not deleted because some people reviewed it (not that I minded…). Author's Notes will be deleted when the story is completed. Hopefully, I'll only be deleting **_**one**_**, though.**

**PPS – I typed this chapter with five blisters on my left hand**_**. **_**I think I deserve some reviews. ;)**


	7. Chapter 5: Lifeguard at the Pool

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own Twilight. If I did, I'd totally be over this Edward obsession thing by now. :) Not that I mind…**

**Oh my goodness, it's been SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED! **_**HOW DARE I?**_

**I AM SO, SO, SO ****SORRY****! I said, no, **_**promised**_** that I would update a story once a week. What did I do? I broke my promise. I'm really sorry guys. I love all of my readers, and then to not update for how long? If you're mad at me and wanna send me a hate PM/review…go ahead. :( I've been having some personal problems lately, I guess you could say. Also, I've been so damn busy! You wouldn't believe all this stuff I have to do every night! It's ridiculous. If I could, I'd literally only want to be a FanFiction author.**

**But on the bright side…I'M BACK AND YOU AIN'T GETTIN' RID OF ME!**

**Forgive me? *puppy dog eyes***

Paparazzi

Chapter 5: Lifeguard at the Pool

EPOV:

Driving up the steep hill toward _her_ home, I thought of what a wonderful opportunity this could be for me. I could learn more about her on a more personal level, talk with her, be able to listen to that lovely melodious voice of hers…so many possibilities this job would bring me. So many possibilities.

The first thing I decided was that I would try and casually flirt with her and then gauge her reactions to my advances. If she responded enthusiastically, I'd reserve a table for two at my new favorite restaurant, _La Bella Italia_ (it's not that I liked the food, just the name of the eating establishment). But if she was hesitant, if she didn't _think_ she wanted me…I would try to befriend her. And if worst came to worse…if Bella, my darling Bella, didn't even want to be my friend, I feared that I would take matters into my own hands before I could make myself turn away, move on, and leave her in peace.

Somewhere, in the back of my now obsessed mind, I had a strange feeling that I'd have to choose my last option. I didn't want to do that to her, but she might give me no choice. I had to show her somehow that we're destined to be together.

I sighed as I parked the car. After taking the key out of the ignition, I pinched the bridge of my nose. I couldn't think negatively. I needed to be proactive for this to work, for her to _want_ me. Slowly, I felt more and more energized, almost to the point of rejuvenation. _I _can_ do this. I _will_ win her heart. We _are_ meant to be each other's half. She _is_ my soul mate._

Resolved and feeling a bit reassured, I stepped out of the car and walked to her house…mansion…home…_mansion_ in a jaunty manner. I rang the doorbell. A young woman opened the door and motioned me into the house without a word. _She's talkative, isn't she?_

"Isabella is in the living room." She left before I could ask where exactly the living room was.

I looked to my left and right, and thought the room on the right looked more like a living room. I quickly realized I was right.

As I looked at _her_ for the first time today, I felt a strong urge to hold her, touch her. Usually, my motives would be for sexual or loving reasons. But today…she looked so pale, deathly pale almost. I wanted to comfort her.

"Are you all right?" I asked. I tried to sound detached, but even to me, the sound came out desperate, clingy. Oops.

"I'm fine," she answered immediately. It seemed to be her automatic response to the question.

"You just seemed a little…paler than usual," I said slowly, choosing my words carefully. I didn't want her to think I was trying to insult her or anything.

Her eyes bore into mine unblinkingly. "I feel just fine." Without another word, she went back to reading her book. I almost shuddered in pleasure, but only licked my lips. She looked _directly_ into my eyes. I knew that sounded like something a little schoolgirl would say to her best friend when talking about her newest crush, but in all honesty, I could care less about that.

Aro grimaced at her, and then looked apologetically at me. I shrugged. Suddenly, Aro's eyes brightened. "Isabella?"

"Yes?" she said in a clipped tone, not looking away from her novel. What was she reading? I tried to look at the title, but her hand covered it. That instantly made my curiosity spark. Did I like that book, too? Had I read it before? Who told her about the book in the first place? Does she have a passion for reading?

"You do look awfully pale, dear. Why don't you go down to the pool, swim a few laps?" Then, he gasped happily. "Edward could photograph you. It might even make Playboy with your body." _Might? There is no doubt that _she_, that little beauty, could worm her way into Playboy._ My thoughts ceased as I felt the jealousy start to seep in. _Wait a minute. Playboy? Where other men could ogle her body, other men that aren't _me_? That's…not all right with me._ I almost growled with pure envy. Other men…seeing _my_ Isabella in a bathing suit.

No. Way. In. _Hell._

I sucked in a sharp breath, and exhaled slowly, trying to calm myself. I didn't want to be fired on my first day for having a temper. I never wanted to be fired because it would mean I wouldn't get to see Isabella in-person on a regular basis. I couldn't risk losing that. I thought about Aro's suggestion again. On the one hand, it would be amazing to see Isabella wet in a pool, swimming, watching her legs move back and forth as she paddled across the water…but on the other hand, to risk having other men seeing her, sharing _my_ moment with her would be unbearable.

"I don't know Aro. I'm…not feeling well today." By my little angel's tone, I didn't know whether or not to believe her. She averted my gaze as I scrutinized her. She did look pale – she always looked pale…but she _was_ paler than usual. She looked nervous, worried even. A sudden thought popped into my head, and everything became clear.

I was making her nervous because she was attracted to me, too.

I smiled softly to myself. She liked me as well. This would be easier than I had thought. Wonderful.

Aro pressed his lips together in a thin line. They turned white. Frowning, he said, "Isabella, dear, I really do think you need some rays. The sunshine will do you good and the water will relax you. Besides, it's a beautiful day today!"

She crossed her arms, sulking like a small child. "Do I _have_ to?" I chuckled freely. She was adorable. Perfect. Perfect for_ me_.

"Yes, you have to! Is it that time of the month or something?" Aro asked jokingly, but I could tell he was trying to hide his agitation with her. He shouldn't be angry with her. No one had the right to be. I looked over at my Isabella just in time to see her begin to flush scarlet. Her eyes darted to mine, and then back to Aro's. Yes, I was _definitely_ making her nervous. In a good way, of course.

"No," she mumbled, hanging her head in defeat. Sighing, she stood and walked out of the room. I listened to her footsteps as she mounted the stairs one by one.

I glanced over at Aro after a few minutes of just standing there, supplies in hand. He was rubbing his forehead in a soothing manner. Looking at me, he muttered, "She seemed fine yesterday." I simply shrugged my shoulders, hiding my own explanations for her snarky attitude. Not that I didn't like the attitude…. It was actually kind of cute. She thought she was a tigress, but she was merely a small, angry kitten in my eyes. She was little, but mighty. And in my opinion, that quality is wonderful in a woman. Especially for Isabella, my little dove.

"I don't understand it," he continued. "She's usually as bright as the sun outside, but today she seems distraught for some reason. What do you think, Edward? What's made her so upset? She's always so secretive when she feels like this. She never voices her reasons."

I blinked. I wasn't expecting him to ask what I thought. "Um…maybe she's lonely or something? I mean, if she doesn't hang out with people her own age…" _People like me_.

His eyebrows rose faintly. "You really think so? Well, perhaps we could have her hang out with a few models or someone else. I don't want her to end up depressed or anything. When she's depressed, she doesn't have that glow to her skin, you know what I mean?" he said passionately. I heard light footsteps. She must be a fast changer.

I nodded. "She does have…lovely skin." I said slowly, choosing my words carefully. I needed to make sure I appeared somewhat normal around him. "Wait, 'when she's depressed'?" I repeated, scrunching my brows in concentration. This might be important. Was my darling sad all the time? I'd have to help change that. Mental images flashed through my head as I imagined how I could make her happy. I felt an almost wicked grin begin to form on my face, but I stopped it just in time to see Aro look directly at me.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Sometimes, she gets sad around this time of year. I've never asked her about it. At any rate, I'll just go ahead and work on some papers. Isabella is having a photo shoot soon, and both models have to have a contract and all this other stuff before they even start shooting. But I'm sure you already know all about that," he babbled on. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he turned to leave the room.

I was about to leave the room myself when I suddenly realized I had no clue where the pool was. "Aro!" I called desperately.

He spun around, a concerned look in his eyes. "Yes?"

"Where's the pool?" I asked simply. For a moment, he looked like he was going to laugh. Then, my words must have sunk in.

"Oh! How silly of me." He pointed to the creamy colored French doors on my left. "Straight out back, you can't miss it." I thought I'd heard her footsteps. _There's probably another entrance to the pool_.

I dutifully began walking to my destination.

"And Edward?" I heard him say.

"Yes?" I didn't bother to turn around. I had my had on the knob and it felt like I couldn't let go.

"You would've made an amazing male model if you had chosen that as your career." I was so surprised, I angled my head to watch his face tinge pink and leave the room. I stood there for a minute, my hand on the knob of destiny, and my head staring at nothing, speechless.

_What a creeper_, I thought. After a few moments of shaking my head back and forth, shuddering, and then grimacing, I finally opened the doors and stepped through and prowled my way to the pool. My eyes searched for her frantically. Where was she? Is she here? She didn't go back inside already, did sh-

_Oh…Gosh. _I felt my Adam's apple bob wildly as I swallowed deeply. _Her body….her bikini… Oh no, I'm getting a hard-on, but _oh yes_, it feels good. Oh crap, how am I going to hide this from everyone? Okay, okay, calm down, boy. Down. Down. Shit, it's not working!_

I honestly tried to take my eyes away from her, but it seemed like they kept slowly travelling back to her. I decided to have one last look at her, and then I would stop checking her out. Hopefully.

She was slowly swimming on her back, softly pedaling through the water with each stroke of her delicate hands and legs. As her legs came out of the water to prepare to kick, they would glisten in the sunlight as the water droplets slowly trailed downward. I watched as her hips shimmied slightly from side to side while she kicked. Her already wet breasts were continuously attacked by the water, like a wave crashing into a rock, but less dramatic. Her eyes were closed to block the sun from her precious chocolate brown orbs of innocence, and her mouth was parted slightly. Her lips were just as pouty as they always were, maybe even more so when she breathed heavily. Forcing my eyes away from her luscious lips, I noticed her arms moved back and forth, creating the waves that splashed into her. Then, I _really_ noticed her bathing suit. It was a skimpy blood red bikini. I subconsciously licked my dry lips.

I couldn't decide what I like the most about her body. Her legs, perhaps? I thought of how her legs would wrap around my torso as we – yes, I think I did like her legs. I blinked rapidly, trying not to think about what I'd just imagined.

_Quit thinking about sex with Isabella. She should be respected and thinking about this is practically disrespectful to her_, an inner voice said to me.

My devilish side replied, _Maybe she would want sex, though._ I groaned, but tried to cover it as a cough.

Without warning, several things happened at once. Isabella's eyes opened, shocked, and she lost her rhythm. My eyes widened as they met hers, and I quickly set down my supplies for no reason. Then, her head went under water. Her eyes were tightly shut and she started kicking, but her expression was of complete panick. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. _Damn, I am making her nervous_. But when I couldn't see her face any more because her brown hair concealed it, my mind cleared, and the seriousness of the situation clicked in my head.

As quickly as humanly possible, I took my shirt off, kept the pants on (I still had the damn erection), and jumped in as far as I could. I forced my eyes open even though the chlorine and water stung my eyes. I didn't even care that they would probably be irritated for a few minutes or so. I was on a mission – I had to save Isabella. I pushed my way through the water, trying to get to her as fast as I could. I looked around the bottom of the pool, and I willed myself not to panick. _She'll live, she'll live, I'll save her, I'll save her, _I chanted to myself. I'd been under the water for about twenty seconds now. I was running out of time.

After what felt like an eternity, I spotted her. She was lying at the bottom of the deep end, her eyes were, closed, and she looked peaceful. _Is she…dead?_ For what felt like a minute, my heart seemed to crack, and I pitied myself. Finally, I decided I wouldn't let her die. My head felt dizzy and I could feel my pulse radiate throughout my body, but I trudged on. I gently lifted her, and tried to get to fresh air as fast as possible. I couldn't go on without air for much longer, and I would pass out, too.

I gasped when felt cool air surround my face. Carefully, I kept her head above the water and swam back as fast as I could. "ARO!" I bellowed. "HELP ME!" I didn't even care that he would probably like to see me dripping wet, fresh out of a pool.

I pushed on her back, trying to force the water out of her. Eventually, it seemed to work.

"What in the world?" Aro said incredulously just as Isabella started to choke up the water.

"She panicked in the water and I got her out. She'd passed out by the time I got to her, and when I finally got her _out_ of the pool, I figured there would be water in her lungs," I said cautiously, but quickly. _Am I going to be fired? Oh, hell! It's only my first day! No! I have to see her again tomorrow! _I stopped, pondering my own thoughts. I sounded like a man addicted to cocaine or heroin. She was like a damn drug to me, and I couldn't care less because I was already addicted. She sure was a pretty drug, I'd give her that…my eyes glided over to her body without my consent.

Isabella continued coughing, but I was pretty sure the water was out because her cough was dry. I patted her back soothingly. "Are you all right?" I wondered with concern.

"I'm fine," she said in a raspy tone. That _must_ be her automatic response.

Aro looked like he could cry. "Thank you for saving her, Edward!" he wailed happily.

I blinked. "You're…welcome?"

Isabella turned to me. Her eyes were blood-shot (like mine probably were), but she carefully honored me her famous smile. "You saved me," she whispered with a curious expression on her face. _What could she possibly be thinking? Of _course_ I saved her._ She blinked, and looked down, playing with a few wet strands of hair. "Thank you," she said quietly. I would've been very happy for her thanks, but she began frown.

"You're welcome," I said gently. I looked away from her because of Aro's now scrutinizing gaze.

"How exactly did she panick?" he asked. _Uh-oh…I'd groaned because I'd thought about having sex with her. Oh, no…how to explain that one._

"Um…I'm not exactly sure what happened," she said, her frown deepening. Did she say that just to cover for me, or was she telling the truth? She looked at me. "Do you remember?"

_Um…well, that depends. Do you want the truth and nothing but the truth, or do you want a half lie?_ "She saw me and panicked," I admitted. Aro's eyebrows scrunched.

"I'm not following," he stated calmly.

"Well, her eyes were shut when I went out with my supplies and she saw me, then. I don't think she was expecting to see me so soon?" I looked over at her, and she silently nodded.

"Oh." He had a blank expression on his face. Suddenly, he look devious. He looked back and forth between the two of us, a grin appearing on his face. "All right then. Isabella, forget the pool and the Playboy shots. I think we've had enough excitement for today." _You can say that again._

"No photographs today?" I asked hopefully. I didn't think I could stand to have other men see her in her red bikini.

"No photographs today," he repeated, a boyish smile still on his face. _Yes! No other men will be able to look at her!_ Without another word, he turned and left us alone.

I was feeling quite pleased with myself. I'd saved Isabella and Aro seemed to like me even more. But then Isabella rounded on me.

"Don't think I don't know what just happened," she whispered, standing. She started walking back inside.

"And what exactly do you think just happened?" I questioned her. She turned around, a mocking look on her face. Scowling all the while, she moaned, and my eyes widened.

And with that, she left me all alone by her pool, aching for her. Again.

I smiled after a few moments of ogling her swishing hips, exceedingly happy with all that I'd accomplished today. Then, I thought over our short conversation and my jaw almost dropped. She had been _flirting_ with me when she'd moaned.

_Oh, Isabella, I'll have you safe in my arms soon enough._

BPOV:

_I can't believe the nerve he has! Ugh! I can't stand him!_

I slammed the French doors shut.

**Thanks for reading! What did ya think? =) I was originally going to just have a photo shoot at the pool, but decided I didn't want her in Playboy just yet. I think that would've driven poor Eddie-kins through the roof, so to speak.**

**Now for once in my AN's, I'm going to be dead serious. If any of you girls out there have a boyfriend like this, it's not healthy. While it may be fun to write and read about this stuff, it's scary in real life. I broke up with my last boyfriend because he was saying and doing some stuff that honestly scared me. Do NOT get into unhealthy relationships because in the end, it'll be so much harder to get out of them.**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**I love you guys and I hope everything's all right wherever you are! Mwa!**

**Please review**** if you want to! :P ****I really need them for support****!**

**Em**

**PS – I'm getting betas to help me get back into the feel of His Secretary, Love, and Obsession. I still have the feel of Paparazzi, but the other has such a **_**complicated**_** plot that it's overwhelming. So, at the moment, I have two betas and am awaiting a couple more PMs. There will be an update **_**soon**_**.**


	8. Chapter 6: La Bella Italia

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. If I did, I'd demand to be Bella and have the majority of the movies just me and R Patz makin' out. =)**

**Okay, so I know you guys are probably still a little mad that I hadn't updated last time for a very LONG while, but I did have good reasons. One of them was that I had a very 'Paparazzi Edward'-like boyfriend that scared the hell out of me. That's why I got all serious on you all in my last AN.**

***THANK YOU for your reviews. After not updating for so long, I honestly wasn't expecting that many.**

Paparazzi

Chapter 6: La Bella Italia

BPOV:

I slid into the back seat, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. They weren't the good kind of butterflies, though, they were the kind that warned you to run as fast as you could and never look back. And in all honesty, I really wanted to do that right now for several different reasons.

The first reason was that I hated large crowds. They made me feel claustrophobic. I tried to never show it when a camera was thrust into my face, but the fear I felt was always there whenever there was a mass of people. I should've thought about that before I'd let Aro talk me into going out to a restaurant. Somehow, he'd gotten the silly idea that I was lonely and needed to interact with more people my own age. I was content to sit home on a Saturday night and read my favorite book, but _no_. I sighed and carefully separated a strand of hair attatched to my right eye lashes – _I swear, mascara is like _glue_ sometimes._ I shouldn't be upset with Aro, after all, he thought he was doing what was best for me. He just didn't know that it wasn't what _I_ thought of when I wanted to have a good time.

The second, more important reason was that Edward was ordered to tag along and follow me around. Ever since that day at the pool, I'd tried my best to avoid him like the plague. But whenever I went into a room, he went into a room. Whenever I left that room, he was one step behind me, right on my tail, or in the literal sense, really close to my butt. That was really starting to grate at my nerves. I only had so much calmness inside of me, and since I was only human, one day I would probably end up screaming to him at the top of my lungs to get away from me, and that I couldn't take it anymore. I hoped I wouldn't have slowly gone insane by the time that day comes. I'd already almost lost it when he'd wanted to follow me into the bathroom, and had waited outside the door. And those doors aren't exactly sound-proof. _Yuck. _I'd shut the door just before he'd started to try and walk right on in with me.

The third and final reason was that I was on a special diet and this restaurant was the kind of place that you could just _sniff_ the food and gain weight. It didn't really matter to me how much I weighed, but ever since my sudden boom of fame a few years ago, Aro had become obsessed with keeping me at a particular weight range. He wouldn't even let me pig out on Thanksgiving or Christmas, when people were supposed to be with their family doing whatever they wanted to do.

I thought back to when Aro had insisted that I should go out to eat with a few friends.

"_Isabella, are you lonely?" Aro asked, a concerned looked marring his handsome features._

"…_No?" I made it sound like a question, but I was just so confused. Why would Aro ask a thing like that?_

"_You seemed sad today. I think you should start hanging out with people your own age more often." I wondered where this was going to, and decided to try and stop whatever this was in its tracks before it could even start._

"_Aro, I'm fine. I'm happy. I just…" I frowned, not knowing how to word my feelings._

"_It's all right, cara mia. And guess what? I know exactly what'll cheer you up! It works like a charm for me every time!" he exclaimed happily, his eyes dancing with excitement and anticipation._

So here I was, sitting next to my personal paparazzi, going to _La Bella Italia._ I sighed, feeling completely unenthusiastic.

"This is going to be so much fun," Edward commented, a contented smile on his face. "I've been wanting to go here, you know," he told me, as if it were the most important thing in the world.

"Hunh," I said. "Well, here's your chance, buddy. All expenses paid by yours truly." I'd begun to talk a little shorter with him, hoping he'd quit staring at me like I was his next meal, and not another person.

"Oh, dear," he said regretfully, a frown beginning to form on his angelic face. "You shouldn't have to pay. I'll do that."

My eyebrows rose, and I finally looked away from the window to stare at him. He looked so sincere. "W-what?" I asked, confused.

"I should pay…. I mean, I'm a guy," he said. _Well, obviously_, I thought. Even Hollywood's best makeup couldn't make a woman look so…handsome and manly. And even though he was very handsome and manly, that didn't mean I was going to fall for one of his tricks. It had clearly stated in our contract that every trip we took together would be paid by myself.

I scowled. "I know what you're up to, and you're not paying. I am."

His frowned deepened. "But when a man and woman go to dinner together, the woman doesn't pay. The man does."

I rolled my eyes. "That's for a date. We aren't on a date. You're here to take pictures of me while I sulk in the corner of the room because I didn't want to go here in the first place," I said sourly.

"Why didn't you tell Aro you didn't want to go?" he asked me curiously.

"I tried to! No one ever listens to me, though. No one cares."

He paused. "Now, Isabella, I can say quite confidently that there's probably _someone_ out there in the world that cares very deeply."

"Well, tell me when you see that person. I want to be their best friend." He looked like he was going to say something else, so I turned my head and looked out the window again, effectively ending the conversation. I knew I was being rude, but I was past caring.

After a few minutes of awkward silence (at least, it was very awkward for me because I could feel Edward's eyes drilling hypnotic holes into the back of my head), the limo came to a complete halt and I felt, more than heard, the engine cut. I suck in a sharp breath, closed my eyes, and exhaled slowly, finally opening my eyes afterwards.

"Ready?" Edward asked, arching a brow at me. He smiled a perfectly crooked smile. How could someone so good-looking be so creep?

"Yes," I said harshly. He flinched at my cruel tone, and my inner-angel instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry. I just don't...I'm…" I was at a loss for words. How could I tell him that he was the cause of my recent agitation with everyone that came in my path, and that I wished he would quit because I thought he was weird and couldn't stand his mere presence?

Maybe we'd gotten off on the wrong foot. That thought made me feel even worse.

"It's okay, I know what's wrong," he said seriously.

"You do?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course I do. I make you nervous," he said simply.

"You…make me nervous?" Is this boy's head screwed on tight enough?

"Yes. Isn't it obvious? Why else would you act this way? I mean, heck, you…well, sorry to bring it up, but when you saw me at the pool, you couldn't swim properly." He looked at me with pity. "You're going to have to get over that, you know."

"Exuse me?" I said incredulously. "You, sir, do not make me nervous. You make me mad."

"And why in heaven's name would that be?" he asked with the same tone.

"You – you…I don't know. You…_stare_." That's the word!

"Well it's a free country, isn't it?" he said defensively.

I didn't really have any witty words to say back to him.

He smirked lightly, and a darker side of himself seemed to absorb his outward politeness and take over his own body. "I said it once, I'll say it again – I make you nervous." Without waiting for my response, he got out of the limo and softly shut his door.

I sat there, sort of stunned.

_Does he make me nervous? Yes. But in the way he thinks? No._

No. He made me nervous in the fear sort of way. Not the nervous sort of way a woman would be when she was with a man.

The door suddenly opened without warning, and I jumped slightly. I looked up to see Edward Cullen with a smug smile on his face. I huffed, and got out.

Immediately, paparazzi began to try and shove their way through to get to me, try to interview me. I wouldn't have that.

"Felix!" I called to my driver. He was also one of my bodyguards.

I felt sorry for Felix as he tried to push the people back, but his efforts were almost useless. The crowd was stronger than it usually was. I walked faster. I was only a few yards away from the restaurant.

"_Marry me, Isabella!"_

"_I love you, I love you, I love you!"_

"_I wanna have sex with you, Izzy baby!" _My steps faltered for a moment. Izzy baby? I'd never heard that one before. I resumed my normal pace.

"_You're so fucking hot!"_ It's the makeup, not me.

"_I have a big cock, Isabella!" _I'm sure you do. I'm sure you do…_not_.

"_You're gorgeous!"_

"_Nice legs!" _I heard a frustrated growl behind me. It sounded kind of…hot, but not all at the same time. I looked over my shoulder to see – surprise, surprise – Edward walking _right behind me_. He looked about ready to kill the crowd.

I shuddered – we'd probably gotten off on the right foot. I felt a bit better. I reached my hand out to open the door, but a pale hand flashed out before I could reach it, and opened it for me.

I looked up to see Edward's tall frame hovering over my small one. He smiled brightly. "Ladies first."

"Typical," I muttered, and he chuckled.

Once inside the restaurant, I shrugged out of my coat and a waiter took it from me. I was greeted by another waiter.

"Welcome to-a _La Bella Italia_, where-a da p_i_zza is-a very good! You are uh M_i_ss Swan, no? Ze table is-a right-a dis way!" I blinked. I'd barely understood one bloody word he'd said – he had a very heavy Italian accent. He motioned for me to follow him, and I did so gratefully because I didn't want to embarrass him by asking him to repeat his words.

"Hey, hey! _I_t-a looks like all-a your little friends are here, yes? Goody goody. What-a do you all want-a to drink, eh?" he asked happily, a cheesy smile on his face.

Jacob ignored the man. "It's great to see you!"

I blushed. "Thanks, Jake."

"Why, Isabella, who's the hunk sitting next to you?" She laughed. "You'd better be glad I'm a lesbian."

"This is Edward Cullen, he's my personal paparazzi now," I answered Tanya with a smile. I heard Edward's breath hitch – from the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me with a possessive gaze.

Kate grinned. "_Personal_ paparazzi, hunh?" She wagged her eyebrows at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whenever you're read_y_ to order," the waiter said in a forced-patient tone. I frowned. He'd spoken with a regular American accent.

"My boss makes us all talk-a like d_i_s because he thinks it's good for the atmosphere of an Italian restaurant," the waiter said to me, and my mouth formed an 'O'. "So what-a do you all want-a to drink?" he asked, forcing another cheesy grin.

"Coke," I said, answering his question.

"Same," Edward ordered.

"Water for me, please," Irina said quietly.

"Coffee." I wasn't surprised. I'd never seen Tanya drink anything other than her precious caffeinated beverage called coffee.

"Iced tea," said Kate softly.

"Hm…I don't know…how about the…or maybe the…" the waiter glared, but then resumed his state of calm. "I think I'll just have some water if you don't mind."

The waiter looked mad because Jacob had taken so long only to order a free glass of water. "Zat _i_s-a fine. Very good choice." He bowed and left.

Jacob burst into laughter. "Did you see that dude's face? Fucking hilarious."

I frowned disapprovingly. "Jacob, that's mean. And you shouldn't curse."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yes, _Mommy_."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, shut up."

His eyes twinkled with mischief. "_Oh_," he repeated, "come on. Lighten up. We're supposed to be having a good time and getting you out of your state of deep depression."

I instantly became defensive. "I am _not_ depressed, and I didn't want to go to this restaurant."

"Tsk, tsk," Tanya clucked. "Isabella, I think you need to relax a little more. The offer is still open."

"What offer?" Edward said in a low voice. I looked at him, and suddenly he flashed the camera at me. I blinked a few times.

He looked regretful. "Sorry, Isabella, but you did say I was supposed to photograph you while you sulked."

"I am not sulking, and I told you to take pictures of me while I was sulking _in a corner_," I snapped.

"We are in the corner of a booth, though." He smiled gently.

"And yes, you are sulking, honey," Tanya said gently, and then turned her attention to Edward. "Anyways, to answer your question, orgasms relax people, and," Edward's eyes widened slightly and I thought I saw anger flash within them, "well, she can join me, Kate, and Irina anytime. Right, Kate?" Tanya said, grinning at one of her lovers.

"Of course," she said, looking at me eagerly.

Tanya giggled. "And Irina usually has a lot more personality, by the way, but we're both trying some Dom and sub stuff. It's fucking kinky shit, and we _love_ tits. I mean, it." Kate and Tanya laughed, and I saw a ghost of a smile on Irina's full red lips.

Edward didn't look slightly amused. "I see," he said gruffly.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you all," she said seriously, and motioned for us to lean into the table.

I was about to lean forward, but Edward put a hand on my arm. I looked at him and raised a brow. He whispered in my ear, "If you do that, she might see your cleavage."

I pulled away from him, pushed his arm away softly, and put my hand in front of my breasts as I leaned forward. He looked pleased, but slightly hurt. Part of me was grateful to him and another part of me was annoyed. Why would _he_ think of that and not me?

Suddenly, Tanya looked disappointed. She looked over at Edward and narrowed her eyes. "Humph." She flipped her hair and relaxed into the booth, crossing her arms.

Kate chuckled. "You're good," she said to Edward. He nodded curtly.

"And I thought for sure I'd see her boobies for once. Oh well," Tanya sighed. "I do have news, though. Lauren Mallory doesn't know if she's on both _teams_ or not. She's always been with guys, but she wants to explore. I think we're gonna have a foursome soon." She giggled.

Jacob gasped suddenly. "I know where I've seen you before – you were at the premiere," he said to Edward. "Hey, are you guys…you know?" he said, looking at me intently.

"No," Edward answered his silent question. For a moment, Jacob looked relieved, then annoyed.

"I didn't ask the _paparazzi_," he said with a sneer.

"Ah, but you didn't specify who you were talking to," Edward said smugly.

"Touché."

"Is that the best comeback you've got?" Tanya giggled at my personal paparazzi's words.

"Damn, if only you had boobs…" she trailed off, sighing dreamily. Edward looked disgusted.

Jacob stared at him in awe. "You know, I think I would like you if you didn't…well…" he trailed off, stealing a quick glance at me. "I mean…I still kind of like…well, you know…"

Edward chuckled softly. "The feeling is mutual."

"This is war now only because I think you might have a chance and I don't want you to get what you want, you know that, right?" Jacob arched a brow at Edward.

"Undoubtedly. I also know that I'll win."

"I'll do everything in my power to stop you."

"Your efforts will be meaningless," Edward said darkly, smirking.

"Are you all-a ready to order some food?" the waiter asked suddenly, coming out of no where.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I haven't even glanced at the menu," Jacob grinned at the poor waiter.

"Oh…" He looked like he was going to get sick. "Take-a your time," he said half-heartedly, cringing at his own words.

Jacob chuckled. "Oh, I will."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Could we PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE try to get me up to around 215 reviews? **_**PLEASE?**_** I'm trying to be polite about it, lolz.**

**I PROMISE to never take a long break like that ever again (unless I'm out of town and can't get my hands on my laptop, and you know I'll let you know beforehand anyway).**

**Em**

**PS – No, the whole Edward/Jacob war thing isn't them fighting over Bella. Jacob's given up on Bella, but doesn't want anyone to date her, so he's gonna try to get in Edward's way. Sick, isn't it?**


	9. Chapter 7: Last Minute Replacement

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**This isn't really important, I guess, but I just wanted to say that I'm really enjoying being able to write Paparazzi. It's been a lot of fun so far. :)**

**Also, sorry about the slight delay, but I was waiting to get to 215 reviews because I was feeling stubborn, and I tried to make this chapter really good for certain reasons…**

Paparazzi

Chapter 7: Last-Minute Replacement

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. And weeks turned into two whole months of Edward Cullen and his creepy ways.

I had learned to somewhat accept his presence, but sometimes I would have a slight outburst and sulk about the house like a child over their new step-parent. One minute, I could sort of tolerate him, the next, I was at his throat. He, on the other hand, had a strange calmness, but when I purposefully egged him on, I could see an angry fire burning in his eyes and I watched him try to stifle it.

One day, I remembered he'd came into my bedroom and asked me how I was. I'd said I was fine, and had asked him to leave so I could get dressed. His eyes darkened considerably, from emerald to jade, but left the room without a word. I still shivered at the thought of his expression – hungry with this sort of…_need._ I'd tried to avoid him at all costs after that.

"Isabella? Oh, Isabella, where are you?" A pang of regret twisted into knots in my stomach. Aro. Our relationship had slowly become more and more tense ever since Edward had taken this new job. I felt terrible about it because I loved Aro, but he was the one who had initially caused all my woes. He had offered the job to Edward. I hadn't. I didn't want to fire Edward because he was such a good photographer, but I seriously needed to start thinking about it. There were probably a hundred photographers that were even better than him, and would be just as willing to capture me in a picture for the high prices I could pay them.

"I'm right here, Aro," I called. I twisted my hands in my lap nervously.

Aro came into the room and stopping in his tracks, blinking. "Why are you still in your nightgown? Edward just arrived, and he's waiting inside at the front door for us all to go to the studio."

_Oh, crap_, I thought. _Edward's going to see me in this black, lacy nightgown. Crap, crap, crap!_

I dashed out of the room, scurrying past him and bounding up the stairs as fast as I could. I could practically feel his stare on my rear, and I blushed scarlet, feeling completely mortified.

He's probably checking me out. That seriously bugged me. He made me uncomfortable not only because he was probably the strangest person I'd ever met, but mostly I felt awkward around him because I knew he was physically attracted to me. It was quite obvious at times. I thought back to that day at the pool…and shook my head, trying to clear certain images from my mind.

I changed as quickly as I could. I put on something simple, but flashy in case the press decided to follow me – black platform stilettos, dark blue skinny jeans, and a black shirt with a silver rose on it. I loved roses, especially red roses – they were my favorite flower.

I carefully walked down the stairs, trying not to slip. Unfortunately for me, I tripped on the last step. I would've fallen, but a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. My face collided with the person's chest, and I could've sworn they _sniffed_ me. I looked up at my catcher.

"Careful, Isabella," Edward murmured, smiling down at me. I grunted in response and pulled away from him quickly. His smile dropped slightly, but a second later, it was the same smile as it had been before.

"Well, come on, we've got a photo shoot to go to. Aro's been talking about it for the last few weeks," I ranted, stomping out the front door. Stupid, handsome, tripper catcher. Why couldn't he be normal?

He jogged ahead of me to open my door for me. I noted with surprise that he wasn't out of breath – he must be in shape. He walked around the back of the limo and slid in beside me.

We sat in total silence, waiting for Aro to get in, too. Where was he? I really wanted to just get this over with. I normally loved photo shoots, but this one would be extremely awkward for many different reasons. I sighed, wondering if Edward would ever just go away and leave me in peace. The car door on my side opened.

"Scoot over, Isabella," Aro ordered.

"What? I'll get out and you can get in the middle," I said with what I hoped wasn't a desperate tone. I didn't want to be anywhere near _him_.

"Darling, just _scoot over_. We're running late." Aro gritted his teeth.

I was about to argue some more with him, but two hands clamped down on my shoulders and pulled me backward. Edward.

"Don't touch me," I said firmly, adjusting my bra. He'd managed to somehow mess up the straps on both sides. Aro got in the car and started listening to his MP3 player.

Edward watched my movements eagerly, smirking the whole while. When I was finished, he looked up at me innocently. "But you're so soft and fluffy," he whispered playfully. It wasn't loud enough for Aro to hear.

_What the hell?_

"Fluffy?" I asked loudly.

"Fluffy? Isabella, I really don't think you should call Edward 'Fluffy'," Aro said disapprovingly, and went back to his music. Edward snickered.

I pushed at his arm. "You're so…so…_mean!_" I whisper-yelled.

"Why, thank you kindly, darlin'," he drawled, rolling his eyes. "And I'm not mean," he said, using his normal tone of voice, "you just happened to say the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"If you weren't mean, you'd leave me alone." Those words sobered him up instantly.

He paused, opening and closing his mouth. Finally, he talked. "I guess I'll just have to be mean in your eyes for now, but honestly Isabella, this is for your own good," he said seriously.

"What is?" I frowned.

"My presence, of course," he said, grinning lightly, his face glowing with happiness.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked, totally confused. Was he trying to mess with my head? Drive me crazy?

"Well…my company is good for you. You seem lonely, and you need to associate with more people your own age. Like…me, for instance." He smiled. His eyes shined with anticipation.

My eyes widened. "You're the one that put that idea in Aro's head."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"…It's complicated, and true. I'm sure of it. I'll tell you all my reasons after I ask you a question, which is right after the shoot. I don't want you to be distracted during the shoot so I've decided to ask you afterwards." His smile widened even more, and I was shocked. I didn't think his skin could stretch any farther over his teeth. I shook my head to clear it and scolded myself internally for actually finding his smile attractive. I felt disgusted with myself.

"Ask me what?" I demanded, needing a distraction.

"You'll see." I scowled, looked straight ahead, and folded my arms over my chest.

The rest of the car, well, limo ride was silent. Aro tapped his foot to the beat in his head, I sulked some more, and Edward looked incredibly pleased with himself. Humph.

Aro got out of the car first and slammed the door shut. _Ouch_, I thought, flinching. He used to open it for me. Someone tapped my left arm. I looked around to see a pair of black dress pants with a tiny hint of a bulge in the front – it must be a guy. I raised my eyes to see Edward smiling brightly with his hand held out for me.

I grumbled, ignoring his hand, and got out of the car myself. _Damn him _and_ his smile._ I kept my arms crossed. He sighed quietly and softly shut the door.

We walked into the building in silence, but then he suddenly chuckled. "Are you always this crabby during this time of day?"

Crabby? "No," I growled. He chuckled again – it was a low, throaty sound. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, I had to give him credit. He probably had the sexiest voice I'd ever heard.

"Isabella, there you are!" Aro called, and based on his tone, I could tell he was still aggravated. Maybe I'd walked too slowly to the set for his liking. I sighed. It seemed like I could never make him happy anymore. Maybe he was having boyfriend issues? I looked at my cell phone's clock – we were five minutes late.

"The one and only," I said, trying to hide my emotions. I felt bad; punctuality was very important to Aro.

"You are one of a kind," Edward noted to himself. I wanted to roll my eyes – he was so corny sometimes.

"Edward? Dude, is that you?" a guy asked. He was fiddling with a bunch of photography supplies.

"Ben! Man, I haven't seen you since college!" Edward grinned. He went over and started helping Ben with the supplies.

"Well, look at you – you certainly do look different," Ben said in a surprised tone.

"Hunh? Oh, yeah, I started letting my sister pick my wardrobe," Edward commented, chuckling.

"So, are you the male model or what? 'Cause you could do it, man!" Ben clapped Edward on the back proudly. Aro and I looked at each other – we weren't used to seeing this kind of interaction between people. We usually just saw the business side of people during a photo shoot.

"Gee, thanks, Ben. Actually, I'm Miss Swan's personal paparazzi. I basically take pictures of her at her house and follow her around all day. It's actually a really…interesting job," Edward said carefully.

"You stalker," Ben joked. They laughed, but Edward's sounded more like a nervous chuckle. I hoped I was imagining things.

"So, where is this male model anyway? I need my other vampire to be with his newborn vampire," Ben said suddenly. He clapped his hands together and started rubbing them, creating friction. "This is gonna be fu…reaking awesome," he said, glancing at me when he almost cussed. I shrugged. It didn't really matter if he cursed or not.

As if on cue, Aro's cell phone rang. He got it out of his man-purse. "Hello? Yes?...Unh hunh…unh hunh…unh _hunh_…well, I guess he can't really help himself, he's so young. Do you know of anyone else suitable for the job? Unh hunh…all right…Oh no! Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I think I know who could easily replace him; Jacob Black would never agree to getting into a tub of real blood. Okay, you, too. Oh, yes, absolutely, thank you very much. Unh hunh. Bye bye, dear," Aro said, and he hung up, sighing. "That was the model's agent. I'm afraid he's not going to be able to join us."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Apparently, he's fallen in love with some waitress girl. They're eloping tonight, and he just doesn't feel comfortable kissing another girl on his wedding day, or any other day for that matter. I have a feeling he's going to quit this kind of business and become a family man by the end of the month. Blech." He shuddered.

"You said you had an idea of who could replace him?" I asked tentatively.

"Oh yes. He's right here in this room." I looked around at Aro, Edward, and Ben. I had a sinking feeling I already knew who it was.

I stared at Ben. "Don't look at me. I couldn't model to save my life," he said defensively.

"What about you, Aro?" I said desperately, not wanting to get anywhere near _him_.

"Of course not, you silly swan. Edward!"

I looked over to Edward and he winked at me. My eyes widened in horror.

This would not be fun.

EPOV:

_Yes!_

I was going to get to model with Isabella. _Yes!_

"So, what do I do?" I asked as calmly as I could. I was jumping for joy on the inside, though.

"You pretend to be a vampire that just changed Bella into your kind. Try to look sexy and all that stuff," Aro said casually. "Don't worry, we'll show you exactly how to look and whatnot. It's really quite simple."

"Sounds good to me. Let's do this," I said, heading for the makeup department.

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses. You've gotta sign these papers." I signed them all without reading them.

Aro looked at the signatures and initials, making sure I'd done everything correctly. "Okay, you're all set."

"Hey, I've got a question for you, by the way," I said seriously, seeing that Isabella had already gone in for her makeup.

"Sure thing, Edward. What's troubling you?" he asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, sir, I just wondered if I could…well, if she'd let me, of course, could I…could I take her out? On a date? You did say she seems lonely, and I honestly think she's a wonderful girl. I like her," I said sincerely, and I wanted to use stronger words to fully express my feelings. But I knew if I professed my undying love for her, he would not approve. He would think I was crazy, which at this point, I probably was. Isabella had brought out the wild side I'd been repressing for years.

"Oh!" He squealed, clapping his hands together. "I knew it the day you rescued her at the pool – you like her and she likes you. She doesn't seem to know it, though, or else she's fighting it very hard. I wondered if that was why her attitude turned south for the winter a little early in the year," he said, chuckling.

"Really?" I asked disbelievingly. He actually approved?

"Yes, yes. I think you'll be good for her." He smiled. "I had hoped a little that you were gay, though. If you're bisexual, you can still play with my boyfriend and I any time. I suppose Isabella could join, but that would be so awkward for the both of us. I'm like a replacement father to her, almost."

I only had eyes for Isabella. "Thank you, but I must decline the offer. I am a very straight man."

"Oh," he said, disappointed.

"Sorry," I said happily, and turned on my heel, heading for my one and only love.

Isabella. My _darling_ Isabella.

BPOV:

The makeup had taken longer than I would've expected it to. I thought it would only take about a half an hour, but I ended up staying in the little room with my stylist for about two hours or so. When she'd finished, I looked like a vampire with the exception of my eyes. I'd asked her about that.

"You'll get your contacts as soon as you change into this," she said, handing me a white tank top with black Daisy Duke shorts. And they were _short_ shorts. I put them on without a word and came back. She handed me some red contacts.

"You won't be able to see after you put them on," she warned me. I nodded and put them on. That took me a few minutes because I'd never liked wearing contacts. I was always afraid that they would have a sharp edge that would hurt my eye, or I wouldn't be able to get them out, or something. I just didn't like contacts. They honestly scared me. But thankfully, I had very good vision and didn't need glasses or contacts. I only had to wear them during a photo shoot like this.

I put one in and realized she'd been right. I couldn't see anything. I put the other one in. Suddenly, I felt like I was going to have a panick attack.

"Help!" I cried. I heard footsteps moving toward me. Someone took my hands in theirs.

"Isabella, are you all right?" a familiar, deep male voice asked. Edward.

"I'm fine. Just got a little…erm…nervous." If I'd been nervous before, I certainly was nervous now. I was holding hands with Edward, and I. Couldn't. See. That definitely made me feel uneasy and on my guard.

"Come on, you didn't put your heels on, dear," he said softly, pulling me somewhere. "Sit," he commanded in a still soft tone. I held out my right foot, and felt him slip the heel on. The same happened to my left foot.

"Um…could you get one of the crew members to carry me? I don't think I can walk in these without seeing," I said anxiously.

"I'll carry you," he said eagerly. I could hear the smile on his mouth by his tone of voice. I felt warm, strong arms wrap around my back and under my knees. I felt very scared when I realized he'd picked me up bridal-style with ease. I could feel him starting to walk because of the constant shifting.

"Isabella, Edward! You both look so…deathly-like. But Edward, where are your contacts?" Aro asked. I could tell he'd be pouting.

"Isabella didn't want to walk in heels while wearing the contacts, so I carried her in here beforehand. I'll put them on now." I heard a package open – they must be the contacts.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Edward," Aro said tenderly. I heard someone sniff and I wanted to roll my eyes. Aro got so emotional over the silliest things.

"It was nothing," Edward said lightly. "All right, I'm ready."

"Okay, follow me…erm…Ben, put Isabella into the tub. I'll put Edward behind the tub." I felt someone lift me, and I could tell they were struggling to keep me in their arms. They were shaking like a leaf.

Suddenly, I felt sticky liquid all over me. "Aro…this isn't really..real, is it?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"I'm sorry, Isabella, but the man wanted real blood on the models," he said regretfully. "I argued for an hour, but he still wouldn't budge."

I gulped, and chuckled shakily. I was anything but calm right now. "Okay, it's fine."

I just had to get through the shoot quickly and then I could get out.

"On your mark," Aro started in a joking, dramatic tone, "get set…pose!"

I reached behind me for Edward and felt a long, thin material in my hands. His tie. I tugged on it and posed.

"Oh, excellent," I heard Ben exclaim. I heard the cameras flash rapidly from several different angles.

I carefully stood up and hitched my leg over his hip. Then I put my open mouth near his neck, as if I were about to bite him. I felt Edward's breathing pick up its pace, and then he wrapped his arms around me.

"Marvelous! You two work so well together," Aro exclaimed in a surprised tone.

Without warning, Edward crashed his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock.

"Kiss, kiss! Oh, this is so _sexy_…" Aro strung out the last word.

Edward's lips started to move, trying to get a response out of me, but I remained frozen. His lips felt so _familiar…_ I did as Aro told me to, then. I kissed him, but I didn't want to. I tentatively began to move my lips with his, and then he went into a frenzy. He pulled me closer to him and his tongue swiped my upper lip. I pulled away, and tugged at his hair, hissing like I was mad. I reached out and scraped my nails down his chest, and felt him shudder in what I thought might have been pleasure. And I was mad, furious to be exact – he'd totally just taken advantage of me. If we hadn't been modeling, I'd have slapped him across the face for kissing me like that.

"Ooh! This is like a tango in a tub," Aro commented. "So full of _violent_ passion, both of you. Excellent, excellent!"

Tango. That gave me an idea. I'd do it after this next pose. I pulled even farther away from him and sat in the tub filled with blood. I crossed my legs and dangled them over the edge of the tub and arched my back, letting my hair get with the dark red liquid that surrounded me.

"Whoa…" someone exhaled.

"Edward, hover over her….oh my Gosh, _yes_, that's it! Take that, Calvin fucking Clein! Ha! Who's yo daddy now, eh?" Aro yelled, cheering as if he were the football coach in a stadium. Aro and Calvin Clein had been enemies for years now because once upon a time, Clein had insulted my modeling, which reflected on Aro's work. They still hated each other.

I stood up. Tango. "Edward, get in the tub," I said calmly. I felt the blood swish around my ankles, alerting me that someone had joined my bath. I rested one hand on his shoulder, and trailed my other hand down his arm, searching for his hand.

We were now in dancing position. Edward pulled me closer to him. We began to dance, turning sharply, leaning over slowly and softly, when suddenly, another idea hit me.

A tango was like a Spanish thing, right? So how about…

I stopped, and kicked my foot back, like a bull. Droplets of blood hit us, and soon, our dancing resumed.

"Okay, okay, that's enough you two." I recognized Ben's voice. "Good grief, you'd think you two were having sex in there by the amount of splashing going on, my – "

"Wait! That's it, _that's it_!" Aro screamed.

"What's it?" Edward and I said at the same time.

He started chuckling, and I didn't like it. "Passion. What is the ultimate passion for a couple?"

"…Sex…?" I asked, rather than answered.

"Correct." I could almost hear the smug smile in his voice.

"Aro, you don't mean…_what?_" He didn't want us to do what I thought he wanted us to do…did he?

"Yes. Yes, yes, and _yes!_"

"No." I replied stubbornly. "No, no, and _hell_ to the no!"

"Oh, come on! Just start making out and act like you're about ready to get it on with him!"

Before I could make another objection, I felt Edward's lips on mine again. I was going to slap him, but he did something I wasn't expecting him to do.

He put his hand in my hair and started to lovingly massage my scalp as he continued kissing me.

Tears sprung into my eyes. This was just like my first kiss…with _him._ Wanting to reenact that day, I kissed him back and let myself pretend. I even willingly opened my mouth. His touch, just like _his_, was soft, tender, loving…everything a girl could want. And with every swipe of his warm, wet tongue, my heart broke just a little bit more.

**Thanks for reading! I was going to continue on, but felt like this was a good place to stop.**

**No, Bella doesn't like him now, but he's bringing out old memories of someone she liked.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Just one little word, even! Reviews encourage me to write more, and I need feedback on your opinion!**

**Em**

**PS – Type in "America's Next Top Vampire" on Google Images if you want to see the pictures that inspired this chapter. Well, actually the inspiration was meatloaf, but trust me, you **_**don't**_** want to know.**

**PPS – Things are going to get…**_**interesting**_** next chapter… ;)**


	10. Unfortunately, it's an AN

**Erm…*sheepish smile and tiny wave*…hi.**

**First and foremost, ****PLEASE READ THIS BECAUSE IT EXPLAINS WHY I'VE BEEN GONE, HOW I'LL UPDATE, AND WHY****.**

**(I have put this AN on all my stories, so if you are following all of them, don't bother to check the others.)**

**All righty…. So I know that I haven't updated in forever, but I have good reasons:**

**1. I had to take a test that determined whether or not I would get to graduate high school (I passed!).**

**2. Sports.**

**3. I'm taking an online summer class for ACT prep (ugh!).**

**4. My poor thumbdrive broke. :'( We've been friends for many years, too.**

**5. Life.**

**6. I'm now what you would call the unpredictable or unreliable writer. One day, I'm on a roll and writing like crazy. The next, I'm like "Enh…". So basically, now I write in spurts. **

**I've been really upset/angry over my thumbdrive, as it contained all my future chapters that I had written and my story plots, poetry, and whatnot, but I really have no one to blame but myself for it. It was my fault that it broke. It was getting kind of old, though, and I should've had the sense to save my files to my laptop instead, considering the fact that no one else uses it.**

**I've sort of adjusted into this strange summer with an extra class, no thumbdrive, etc. etc., so now I'm planning on coming back to the FF world yet again.**

**I will update as follows:**

**1. I will finish writing Paparazzi.**

**2. I will finish writing either The Blood Slave or His Secretary, Love, and Obsession – not sure which one will be completed first.**

**Ok, lemme apologize because I'm updating this way, but it really is the best way to update. I shouldn't have taken on all these stories at once, I think it sort of drove me away from updating.**

**Why will Paparazzi be finished first? Well, I'll be wrapping that one up like a taco first because a) it's the easiest, least complex plot, and b) it's the shortest of my current stories.**

**I originally planned for The Blood Slave to have about 60 chapters with an epilogue. But unfortunately, I only remember the basic plot. So, what I'm trying to say is, there might not be 60 chapters. It'll be more or less, depending on what I come up with for the new plot. My best friend has been really encouraging throughout the whole thing, saying that it'll be ten times better than the original plot, or something like that. :D**

**As for His Secretary, Love, and Obsession… I've lost the original 'feel' for the story, and I was so caught up in the fun of updating my first-ever story, that I chucked my original plans for it. Now that I'm a more experienced FF writer, I'm missing my original plans for it. So at the moment, I'm not too enthusiastic about the story, but I will finish it because I can't stand it when people don't finish their stories and don't have the courtesy to delete it for whatever reason. It's annoying. If my feelings on the story continue, I might have to actually chuck it, re-arrange things to my liking, and then re-start it. That'll be my last option, though, so if you like the story just like it is, don't worry!**

**Why am I finishing up one story at a time? I'm doing that because it's less confusing, and I'll be able to finish stories more quickly in the long run. One Bella has this personality, that Edward acts that way…yeah.**

**Also, I'm kind of losing my interest in Twilight. I'm beginning to realize stuff about it that I didn't…3(?) years ago.**

**When I've finished up all my stories, I'll be starting on and then finishing Played by His Own Game. After that, I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing. I might write another one of my stories that I have under "Future Stories" in my profile, or I'll possibly do a small, on-the-side Carlisle/Bella fic. Or I could post one of my one shots! Oh wait…damn, no thumbdrive. Ugh, this is so frustrating. Oh well, forget I mentioned it because I'm going to have to re-write them all. Ugh…**

**At any rate – oh! By the way, I almost forgot to mention – I'm not sure when, but I'm going to post a Harry Potter fic written with my best friend. I'm not going to mention the plot or anything – it's top secret. ;)**

**WARNING****: I understand that you're all probably furious with me at the moment, but writing stories can be difficult. Writer's get writer's block, have other duties, and besides that, this is just fan fiction. So, I suppose I won't be too upset if I don't get any reviews for my next new chapter (I probably deserve it after leaving y'all hanging for so long, and then bringing your hopes up with this AN, thinking it was an actual chapter), but if I don't get any reviews at all after a few chappies, I'll just move on to the next story and delete that story, or delete all my current stories and start with Played by His Own Game, and plan on re-doing all my current stories.**

**If I have to delete and re-do ANY of my stories, I promise to make it much better than the original AND be at least five chapters ahead so you can get regular updates despite my writing irregularities. :) I pinky promise even (and all my friends know that I never go back on a pinky promise!).**

**Phew! That was a long AN (2 pages)! Well, at any rate, it's great to be back, and you should be expecting you're new update of Paparazzi within three days. If you don't get the next installment within four days, start bombarding me with PMs. M'k? Ok. :)**

**Mwa!**

**Emily**


	11. Chapter 8: Swannapper Cullen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and if I did, why the heck would I be here?**

**In case anyone didn't read my AN, here's a summary:**

**You know, I hate leaving things unfinished and I can't stop thinking about how much fun I had last summer writing my stories. I've been going through a lot of stuff lately, so if you're mad that I haven't been able to update, I'm sorry, but real life gets in the way sometimes. I'm going to be very busy this summer because I'm taking a class that will help me get a better score on my ACT and then there's the usual summer sports and so on. So, in short, here is my plan – I'm going to finish my stories one-by-one. That way, it won't be so difficult to switch back and forth between this Bella's personality and the other and such. After I have completed all my stories, I shall start the ones I have promised to start, plus I'll probably do some one-shots along the way. :)**

**Also, this chapter is sort of a test drive to see if anyone's still interested enough to review. If not…well, I'm not sure about that. Maybe I'll keep writing a few more chapters even if no one reviews, and if no one ever does, I'll just chuck the story and move onto another one, I suppose.**

Paparazzi

Chapter 8: Swan-napper Cullen

BPOV:

Aro whistled slowly, the sound becoming lower and lower until he stopped to speak. "That was some smoky cheese back there, Isabella!"

I rolled my eyes, chuckling nervously. "We were just modeling together, that's all."

"Unh-hunh," he replied doubtfully, but his voice held an undertone of accusation. "I totally saw the chemistry – and was it _steamy! _You think he's sexy," he suddenly stated.

"Do not," I barked, perhaps too quickly.

"Do _too_," he said stubbornly, childishly. Then, he continued on in a dreamy, yet annoying voice, "Bella and Edward…sittin' in a tub…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He smiled, but then he turned serious. "It's all right to open up your heart, honey."

I let out a harsh sigh. It was somewhere between a huff and a normal sigh. "Whatever. I'll be waiting in the car."

"All right. Hmm, perhaps I should go look at the pictures." He nodded absently to himself, looking thoughtful as he went to see the photo shoot pictures on the flat screen in the other room.

I thought back to what Aro had said, scoffing at how wrong he was. I did _not_ think Edward was sexy. He was just a really creepy, good-looking guy that acted very strangely around me. He wasn't even that good-looking. He had a freaky penny-colored head….All right, perhaps his hair wasn't freaky-looking. It was a gorgeous, unusual color that some women would spend _hours_ in a salon to try to imitate it.

I guessed I probably only thought he was good-looking because he reminded me of _him_. That's it. Nothing else. If he didn't remind me of him, I wouldn't even think twice of him, except to think of his creepy-creepiness…. Yep.

_You're in denial, Swan,_ a little voice told me.

"Aargh!" I moaned, frustrated. My conscious was battling me, and it always won. This was not good.

I was about to begin my mental battle with myself, when something stopped me.

Have you ever gotten the feeling that something big was going to happen? I'm not talking about nuclear bomb kind of big, but just something that would really affect your life?

Maybe I've been watching too much Sci-Fi, but I just had this really weird feeling and it wouldn't go away. Then again, I always had a strange feeling whenever Edward was around (not a good kind of strange feeling, either), and I was honestly a little nervous. But Edward wasn't around at the moment – so what did it mean? Why had it come on so suddenly? Was Aro all right? Did something happen? No…I didn't feel like anything had happened…yet.

But this feeling – it wasn't…normal. It wasn't the kind of feeling a grandmother got in her elbow before rain began pouring down like no tomorrow. It was almost like a sense of upcoming danger. It was a somewhat threatening feeling.

For one fleeting moment, I wondered if I was going to die. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to kill me.

The car door opened suddenly, and I yelped, jumping away as far as possible. I scrambled backwards until I hit the car door.

A pair of warm green eyes met mine. "Shh, it's all right. What's wrong?"

For once, I was actually grateful for Edward's presence. The fear left me as he got into the car with me. Little did I know he was the cause of my fear.

"Nothing," I said, rubbing the back of my neck, "I just…. I just have this funny feeling."

"Funny how?"

"…I'm not sure," I lied.

He chuckled lightly as he got himself situated more comfortably. He lay his head against the leather head rest. "You may be an amazing actress, but you're a terrible liar."

I sighed. "I know."

"What's wrong?" he asked again. By the tone of his voice, I could tell he wasn't going to let the subject drop until I spilled the beans.

"I just feel…ugh, no, I'm being totally ridiculous. I just feel like something big's going to happen, that's all." Edward's eyes shot open and he blinked.

"What?" he said in a strange voice.

"I said, I just feel like something big is going to happen. I'm being really stupid, aren't I?"

"Oh," he said in a soft, stunned voice. After a moment or so, he seemed to recover. Then, he turned to me and smirked. "You're not being stupid. You're just getting butterflies after our make out session back there. How did Aro phrase it again? 'Smoky cheese'?" He arched his brow, grinning.

"Ugh, don't remind me, please." I was trying to forget about it. I didn't want Edward to keep trying to make me think back to _that,_ _or_ what Aro referred to _it _as.

"Oh, you know you loved it. My kissing skills are terrific, admit it," he said smugly.

"Will you shut up if I do?" I snapped, annoyed. But then I felt bad – Edward didn't know about _him_. It wasn't his fault. I shouldn't be taking it out on him. "I…I'm sorry. I'm just a little off right now. I'm on edge about something and I shouldn't be using you as a scapegoat. I'm sorry," I apologized again, this time truly sincere.

"It's all right, sweetheart." Because I still felt guilty, I ignored the pet name and didn't say anything.

There was a long, painful silence. Whenever I was worried or scared, I liked to have the silence filled.

Finally, after what felt like minutes, he spoke. "Do you remember what I said before the shoot? How I…," he paused to swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing, "how I had said I needed to ask you something after the shoot?"

In truth, I did not recall this. I had probably not remembered because all I could focus on was how Aro had been angry with me for being late. It was a pet peeves of his – he needed structure and order in his life, so he obviously also required punctuality.

Still not wanting to make him feel bad (I was in guilt-mode at the moment), I quickly said, "Yes, of course I remember, Edward."

His eyes sparkled with delight, thinking I had remembered _and _called him by name. He seemed to gain confidence from my reply. "Well, I was just wondering if…um…you-wanted-to-go-out-with-me-sometime?" He said the last bit so fast that I hadn't understood a word of it. All I had heard was 'you', 'me', and 'sometime'.

"Er, sorry?" I cocked my head to the side, a confused expression slowly forming on my face.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me sometime," he said shrugging his shoulders stiffly as he repeated his question. As I noted that he refused to look me in the eye, I realized that he probably thought that I had asked him to repeat the question because I needed to think about what kind of answer I would give him. Or maybe he just didn't like repeating himself. "…perhaps to dinner or something?" he added hastily.

"Oh," I said shortly, blinking rapidly. I had known for a while now that he had feelings for me, but he had never gone this far; he had never asked me out before now. By my tone, he seemed to know that I would reject him. He put a hand up before I could reply.

"It's fine if you don't want to," he said, talking quickly again. _He must talk faster when he's nervous or upset_, I figured. "I just…wanted to try and do this the old-fashioned way." I frowned. What did he mean by that? "It would've been nice not to have to do this. How unfortunate – and all you had to say was 'yes', too," he continued, bitterness slowly edging into his voice.

"Edward…" I began, calling him by name, using it to my advantage, "w-what do you mean? You're kind of scaring me." Big mistake. You never admit to your predator that you're scared. I felt like I was a personified lamb in a children's book. The predator, or – I looked over at Edward, wondering what sort of predatory animal he would be – lion, I decided, was the typical villain, and would explain to me his master plan before he finally slowly and painfully ate me.

"I'm just disappointed that I'm going to have to kidnap you." My eyes widened like cartoon characters. I could tell by his tone that he wasn't joking. My expression would've probably been funny to him had he not been in such a serious mood.

"_What?_" I said, feeling like someone had punched me in the gut – all the air left my lungs. _Oh, no_. I thought quickly – the only way to get out of this situation was to distract him. I wracked my brain, trying to think of a good way to do that.

_Eureka!_

"You know," I started seductively, batting my lashes at him. His Adam's apple bobbed wildly. "I never said whether I wanted to go out or not."

"Oh," he said faintly. "I hadn't noticed. I was only joking about the kidnapping, of course," he added quickly. _Of course_, I repeated sarcastically in my mind. I wanted to roll my eyes or accuse him of obviously lying, but I didn't. I had to act my part.

"_Sure_ you were, baby," I said in a teasing voice, winking at him as I scooted closer to him. "I reacted that way because I can be _very_ picky about my food. I like…hmm…" I said, pretending to rake my eyes up and down his slim form, "_big_ portions," I finished, satisfied that I had completely changed his mood. Now all I had to do was get out of this damn limo and I could run in back in the building and get Aro. Or call the police on my cell phone.

His jaw dropped. His mouth opened and closed a few times. I giggled – he didn't know I could talk dirty like that. "Well,_ my dear_," he whispered, still in a completely awestruck haze, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Wonderful," I purred, lightly putting the tips of my left hand on his chest. I blinked – he was surprisingly muscular, but the lanky kind of muscular. He wasn't too bulky, but he wasn't too scrawny either. He eagerly wrapped his arms around me, peppering my face with tender, open-mouthed kisses.

"We'll go to whichever restaurant to want to, darling, wherever you want to go, my pet," he exclaimed happily in-between his kisses. I giggled again in what was hopefully a cute way, trying to disguise my utter disgust. The way he had said 'my pet'…it was full of possessiveness, with emphasis on the 'my', and his eyes held a certain maniacal gleam to them as he'd said the words.

Then, it clicked. I had finally thought of a way to get away from him. I groaned internally in distaste, but thought, _it's the only way_.

"So…?" I said in a confused, innocent voice.

"So," he repeated encouragingly, beaming.

"So…aren't you going to kiss me? We have to celebrate our new relationship _together_!" I said in an excited tone. He seemed to buy it well enough.

"I'd much rather take you back to my apartment and ravage you," he murmured softly, his eyes darkening, "but I suppose a kiss will have to do…for now." I shuddered, and he, most likely thinking that I was actually enjoying this, chuckled. "Mmm…come here, my sweet." I obeyed him, curling up in his lap and wrapping my arms around him. I tried to hide my shock as I settled myself onto his hard, warm, twitching length that was straining in the confines of his pants.

Since I was on his lap, it made me 'taller' than him. I hovered my face over his as he leaned his head back and let it rest against the head rest. I started out with small, chaste kisses, beginning with his cheek, working my way to the corner of his mouth. Then, I placed a slow, but still chaste kiss on his soft, full lips. I kissed his lower lip next, but this time, I opened my mouth as I began to kiss it, letting his lip slide between my lips as I kissed him. Without warning, he went into a frenzied passion – he took my face in both his large hands and began to attack my mouth with his lips. Because things were getting a bit more heated, I decided it was time to set my plan into action. I moved my legs quickly, and I was now straddling him. I rocked my hips back and forth, and when I found the underside of his hard length, I slowly, teasingly rubbed up against it. He whimper-moaned in a desperate manner. He seemed completely in the zone. I moved my hands to his shoulders and began to massage them as we continued to kiss, our kisses becoming more intimate by the minute. After rubbing his shoulders for a while, I softly trailed my hands down his chest; I reached his lower stomach. I turned my hand down so the fingers were pointing to his crotch and started to sensually rub his belly with my right hand, inching closer to his throbbing member with each 'loving' rub, while my left hand began feeling around for the door handle. He must've really been enjoying the rubbing, because his hips began to subconsciously buck occasionally, but at the same time rhythmically, in a small motion.

"Mmm…nngh…mmnnngh!" he moaned into my mouth as he bucked again. _Well, he sure would be a moaner in bed. _I had heard that that was unusual to find in a man. Then again, Edward was just different. Period.

I had finally reached the handle and was about to pull it so I could push on the door, when suddenly his right hand left my face and it clamped over my left hand. Surprised, I broke the kiss. I watched as his eyes opened, and then as he relaxed against the seat with a lazy expression upon his face.

"I figured you would try and do that," he smirked with his swollen lips, "it's so like you."

My temper flared. "You…_you…!" _I couldn't even form a sentence. I tried to open the door anyway. He firmly held me to him. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. If I'd had any sense, I would've started yelling for help by this point…. I suppose I was senseless. Then again, I was panicking. I couldn't think straight, couldn't focus.

"I _really_ didn't want to have to do this," he said with a regretful tone. He looked comical, really. He was sitting there in a limo – with an erection, a girl straddling him (but trying to get away from him), sex hair, and red, swollen lips – with a look of twisted sadness on his face. Not to mention he was about to commit a very serious crime. I confirmed my suspicions about him. He was _definitely_ mentally ill.

"Here," he said as he struggled to get a bottle and handerchief out of his pocket with one hand while wresting with me with the other. Then he poured something out of the bottle and onto the handkerchief. After that, he pulled me completely against him, shifting me to his side instead of straddling him. I had underestimated how strong he was. "This way, you won't have to feel any pain." He smiled as he put the cloth over my nose and mouth.

"_MMMMM!"_ I tried to scream, but the cloth, which was tightly clamped onto me, muffled my attempt to call out for help.

"Shh, sweetheart," he cooed. "The sooner you fall asleep, the sooner _we_ can begin our lives together. Eventually, one day, as one."

_Help, help, help!_ My mind shrieked. _Can't any of you see that I'm kind of about to be abducted here? HELP ME!_

My mind continued to shout in protest and desperation, but whatever was saturating the cloth was too powerful for me to resist.

One of my hands broke free and I slapped what I thought would be the most sensitive target – the bulge in his pants. Unfortunately, whatever he had poured into that cloth had weakened me and made me very sleepy and heavy-lidded, so the only 'damage' that I did was cause his manhood to bob back and forth once until it reached his confining pants again. He chuckled.

"I know you were trying to hurt me, but that actually felt kind of good; it sort of felt like you were stroking me," he commented, still chortling. His words angered me further, but I was helpless and under his control.

My eyes eventually closed, my thoughts still crying for help as I shed one tear before succumbing to what was only briefly total darkness.

My last thoughts were, _Oh, no…what if he tries to rape me?_

**Hope y'all liked that chappie! It started out pretty shaky, in my opinion, but then I got really into it by the end of it.**

**For those who are worried, I shall say in advance: Edward WILL NOT rape her while she is sleeping! That's just weird – it would be like a dead body. EWW! *shakes head to clear it***

**By the way, I do know his real name is spelled Calvin Klein (talking about chapter 7 here if you guys don't remember). But it says somewhere in the FF rules that you cannot have fics with real people, so I just changed the spelling so he could be a different person…sorta. ;)**

**Anyhoo, if I get any responses to this chapter (kind of doubting that right now because I haven't been able to update a real chappie in so long), I'll start working on the next chapter.**

**You know… *shy smile* if it were a perfect world and y'all weren't angry with me, I would want to get to 300 reviews. But I'm totally not expecting that! ...No, really. I'm not expecting that. But I'm completely ok with y'all surprising lil ol' me. ;D**

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW so that I'll continue!**

**Em**

**PS – I was oddly nervous to post this (probably because I haven't updated in so long), so even if you normally don't review stuff, if you could say a few encouraging words so I can gain my confidence back as a writer, I'd really appreciate. THANK YOU! :)**


	12. Chapter 9:Waking up & Window Button Wars

**Disclaimer: I **_**obviously**_** don't own Twilight. How many times do I need to say it before it finally sinks in?**

**WOOH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all those reviews! I honestly didn't expect more than seven. Maximum. I read every one of those reviews at least seven thousand times, and kept checking for more on my cell phone (when I was away from my laptop).**

**So anyways, apparently I'm on a writing streak, because I'm on a roll! Ideas just keep popping into my head randomly, and I constantly feel like writing and updating! I was volunteering for something the other day, and I was hit with sudden inspiration. So I used my new touch phone's notepad and wrote the first page and a half on my phone. :) I love technology.**

Paparazzi

Chapter 9: Waking up & Window Button Wars

Darkness surrounded me. It felt as though I were moving through a dark tunnel, though I couldn't see anything because there was no light. As I continued to float along my path, I began to see snippets of what had happened before I was forced into this deep slumber.

_"I _really_ didn't want to have to do this," he said with a regretful tone…._

_"Here," he said as he struggled to get a bottle and handkerchief out of his pocket with one hand while wresting with me with the other. Then he poured something out of the bottle and onto the handkerchief. After that, he pulled me completely against him, shifting me to his side instead of straddling him. I had underestimated how strong he was. "This way, you won't have to feel any pain." He smiled as he put the cloth over my nose and mouth…._

_"The sooner you fall asleep, the sooner __we__ can begin our lives together. Eventually, one day, as one." _When the voice said 'as one', it sounded as though it were going under water from a distance far away, but I could still hear it clearly.

And then all of a sudden, I saw a small, bright circle appear that signaled the end of the tunnel. Continuing to travel, the circle became larger and larger the more I floated. After about a minute or so, I reached the end. My feet touched the floor of the tunnel as a pale hand stretched out to me from the left outside of the tunnel. My arm reached out to the hand without my consent, as all dreamers are possessed to do things they do not choose to do, and our hands intertwined together. I stepped out and blinked; despite this being a dream, my eyes strangely still needed to adjust to the bright daylight. Once I could see well enough, I realized that I was holding hands with Edward.

This dream version of Edward was just as handsome as the real life Edward, but he looked much kinder and didn't have the same funny look in his eyes. He smiled crookedly at me, and my breath hitched. His thumb began to rub soothing circles into the palm of my hand. Then, he opened his mouth to speak, still smiling.

"Yes, Carlisle, of course everything's fine." I did a double-take – who was Carlisle and why was Edward randomly talking about him? Why did he sound so aggravated? Dreams were strange and never made sense, but this was just odd. Usually dreams told a story and had some truth or purpose to them, but…but I'd never met a person named Carlisle before. I didn't know if I had even heard of that unusual name before – Carlisle. It was a nice, English-sounding sort of name, and also, it sounded very old-fashioned. I liked it.

"What? No, I'm not tense about anything. I'm _fine_." The dream version of Edward said this as we began to casually stroll through a meadow hand-in-hand. Then, the meadow dissolved and was replaced with a blinding white background light as my eyes slowly shut. I couldn't feel his hand on mine any longer. I took a deep breath and exhaled as I began to hear things in my new surroundings. _Am I still dreaming?_ I wondered as I noticed the steady humming of a car engine. I shifted in my seat, my eyes still closed, and settled myself further into the chair. The familiar vibrations from the car's movement comforted me, and I smiled slightly when I bounced in my seat, figuring the car had run over a pothole.

"Ah, good. You're awake. I was beginning to worry that I'd held the cloth to your face for too long," he said, and I could hear the smile in his soft, velvety voice.

"Mmm-hmm," I responded in a dazed tone. He chuckled.

"You're adorable when you're sleepy," he commented happily.

Quite suddenly, everything came crashing down on me. The limo…Edward…grinding against his warm, hard member…an odd smelling cloth… "Aaargh!" I screamed, bolting upright, my eyes finally springing open.

"Oh, no," he said, and it was clear by the tone of his voice that he was pouting, "and you've been so quiet up until now."

"That's because you'd knocked me out, you idiot!" I screeched, furious. This was definitely no longer a dream; I was completely awake in this dangerous nightmare.

"Now, love," he began calmly. I could tell he was trying to restrain himself – he was obviously mad at me for calling him an idiot. Good. "You don't really want me to duct tape that beautiful mouth of yours, do you? Hmm?" he threatened. "I'd much rather kiss it than put something on it that could possibly cause a rash."

"Why couldn't you've just accepted the rejection and taken it like a man? Scratch that – why couldn't you have taken it like a _normal_ man? You didn't have to kidnap me just because I don't want to date you. This is absolutely ridiculous. I hate you and I wish I'd never even met you!" I spat venomously. He kept his expression in check, but I could see the hurt in his eyes when I told him I hated him.

"You don't mean that," he replied, still eerily calm. "You're just a bit upset because I've taken you away from your environment. You'll get over it soon enough." It seemed as though he was trying to convince himself of this by the look on his face. "And I don't hate you – I…." he sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. After a moment, he seemed to gain the courage for whatever he was about to say because his mouth opened again. "I love you and I'm very glad I've met you again." I wondered why he had said 'again', but I didn't question it because I was so upset; also, I figured he'd tell me some crazy bullshit story he'd concocted in his mentally insane mind.

"_A bit?_ _Just a bit upset?_ You _fucking_ bastard!" I bellowed, seething.

"Well," he said sarcastically, "this _certainly_ isn't the reaction I had imagined from you when I first told you that _I love_ you. Quite the opposite, in fact." He pursed his lips, looking thoroughly aggravated. He smiled suddenly. "Your attitude will change soon enough, though."

"Not if I can help it," I quipped. He continued to smile, though, believing that he'd win me over soon enough.

As if.

I sighed. If he had been a bit more normal, I might've said yes to him. He was a very good-looking young man. I still didn't understand it, though. Why couldn't he have just accepted the fact that I didn't want to go out with him, and maybe even ask me out again later after trying to woo me a little? Was it because he really did have some sort of mental disorder or something? I didn't really understand it.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked finally.

"Do what?" he said curiously.

"Why'd you take me away?" I said, careful not to use the word 'kidnap'. I figured that the word would upset him and I wouldn't get my answer.

He sighed lightly. "I had to. Don't you see that?" he implored. Risking our lives and others, he looked over at me with a desperate expression on his face.

"Watch the road!"

"All right, all right," he laughed quietly. A moment later, his face fell. "Oh, dear. It looks like I'm going to have to duct tape your face anyway," he said, apologetic.

"What? No, I didn't do anything wrong! I only yelled because you were endangering lives! My dad was the chief of police, you know," I said conversationally, trying to distract him so he wouldn't duct tape my face. Aro wouldn't be too pleased to hear about that. A lot of people in the past had commented on my 'lovely, flawlessly shaped mouth' before in the midst of the modeling industry.

"I know that, sweetheart," he said gently. But which one he knew, I wasn't sure. I was about to ask him when he continued by saying, "We're going to have to pull into a gas station because the gas tank is running low," he said, tapping his finger against the glass that concealed the fuel gauge.

"But people can still see me," I replied, and then my eyes widened. _Why the hell did I just say that? Now I've lost any chance of getting away soon!_

He cackled menacingly. It kind of scared me. All right, that was a _big_ understatement. It really freaked me out. "I don't think so!" he said joyfully. "The windows are tinted. Big time."

"Oh…well, that's…hunh." I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that one.

"Yep," he said as he parked. "So this way, no one will hear _or_ see you, my sweet." He tapped the tip of my nose with an adoring expression on his face, and then he reached to the back seat for something. I acted impulsively. I tried to pin him down, and afterwards I would've called out for help, but my seat belt restrained me – damn that seat belt! He easily put one hand on each arm and pushed them together. I couldn't believe stupidity. What the hell was wrong with me? I hadn't thought to scream in the limo, now I didn't take my seatbelt off…what's next?

"I'll unfortunately have to tie your hands together, too," he said, frowning. "Hmm…. The cloth's still wet, and I don't want you passing out again…. It's not good for your health, sweetheart," he murmured, almost to himself. "Per_haps_ I could use duct tape on your wrists, too, but that would be so painful for you undoubtedly…. Hm. This really is a difficult decision – aha!" he exclaimed, his emerald eyes twinkling in delight. "I'll just tie this on you." He carefully put both my wrists in one of his large palms, restraining me, and then he reached out to grab a thin jump rope. "I brought it with me just in case," he explained when he noticed my confused look.

"I can't believe you actually think you'll get away with this _terrible_ crime." I shook my head to myself as he tied the cord around my wrists. I was trying to make him really think about what he was doing, giving him one last chance.

"It won't be a crime if I make you fall for me and you eventually want to be with me out of your own consent," he said with a determined look as he began to roll out a bit of duct tape.

"I'll never love you," I stated flatly, my eyes narrowing. He could force me to do physical actions all he wanted, but he could never, _ever_ force me to feel emotions for him, except perhaps hatred. My mom always told me that you could never make anyone love you, but you can make someone hate you. It was so true.

"We'll see about that," he replied darkly, dangerously. He pecked my lips once, and before I could start screaming again, he clamped the duct tape to my face. He looked sorry for doing it. Good – he should. He put his hand on the handle when suddenly he removed his hand from it as though it had burned him. "What if someone sees you looking like this?" he said with a panicked look. Then, his face morphed to one of a person who's just thought of something brilliant. "I know! I'll put the seat back a bit, settle you on your side, and put a jacket around you so it looks like you're sleeping!" And then he did as he said he would.

"Be safe while I'm gone, love," he said sweetly.

_Be safe? Really?_ I thought. _Here I am, kidnapped and tied up by a maniac, and said maniac tells me to be safe? What the hell?_ The last thought was more of a statement than anything else.

I heard the door open and shut quickly – he didn't want to take any chances with anyone discovering me, that much was certain. I was beyond mad right now. I was furious. How could he have the audacity to do this to me? Tie me up and make it look like I was just asleep. That dirty, rotten bastard.

_Maybe I'll find a knife to cut the rope with like I do on set. But where would Edward keep a knife if he had one? In his pocket, no doubt. He just looks the type…. How am I going to get out of here? Maybe when we stop in a restroom, I could tell someone what's going on. Then again, knowing Edward, he'll stop in a restroom at an odd time when no one's around…hmm…. If I do try to escape from his clutches, then I'll have to think of every little detail like he does. That way, I won't have to face the consequences. If he was that mad over a little song on the radio, just imagine how cruel he'd be if I tried to get away…. Damn, this is going to be tough._

Just how tough, though, I did not know.

One gas tank filled later, we were on the road again. Well, that is after he untied me and carefully removed the duct tape from my mouth. He'd looked thoroughly regretful when he noticed a duct tape-shaped red rash beginning to form already after removing the tape. I told him I was chemically sensitive, and he nodded, a troubled look in his emerald green eyes. The twinkle that I'd seen in them before was extinguished.

We rode in the car for hours, non-stop. I couldn't hear anything from outside of the car (Edward refused to let me open the window, and we'd even childishly had a Window Button War...or two...or five), I could see somewhat, but the scenery wasn't all that enjoyable to me, and to top it off, I was starting to get hungry. I checked the clock and it was about lunchtime. I vaguely wondered how Edward would decide to feed me. He'd either do something far out to force me to act normal in a restaurant or…well hell, I didn't even _think_ about take-out. _This _is_ going to be tough_.

My stomach growled. Hoping he could take an obvious hint, I sighed heavily. "I'm bored. And hungry," I announced. I couldn't stand it anymore. I _needed_ food.

"We're almost there," he said, trying to console/sooth me.

"Can't we have some music or _something?_" I pleaded. If we didn't at the very least turn on the radio, I'd go as crazy as him. I had to distract myself from my hunger. If I focused all my attentions on how famished I felt, then I'd feel that hungry, if not more so. If I focused on something else, I could ignore it for the most part.

"All right, love, all right," he said, frazzled, and he turned on the radio quickly, trying to calm me.

Michael Sembello's "Maniac" sounded throughout the vehicle, loud and clear. It suited perfectly.

Edward's eyes widened; then, I blinked, and the look was gone. His face was now a mask of nothing – a mask completely free of emotions.

_It can cut you like a knife, if the gift becomes a fire…_

Slowly, he said, "Would you mind if we changed stations? I don't like this song."

I shrugged in a noncommittal way. "I've always liked this song," I said offhandedly.

"Well, do you mind if we change it?" he almost growled.

_On the ice-build iron sanity is a place most never see_

_It's a hard warm place of mystery, touch it, but can't hold it_

_You work all your life for that moment in time, it could come or pass you by…_

"Well, Bella? Do you _mind_ if I change the station?" he said, completely aggravated. I thought that might've been the first time he ever snapped at me. I decided to harry him further as payback for all the times he'd annoyed me.

"Hold on, you talked over my favorite part – the chorus. It'll come up again in a minute," I said, shushing him. I began bopping my head up and down to the music. I really did like the chorus, and I never got to hear the song for two reasons. The first reason was that I was too afraid to listen to it on the internet because of copyright violations – being a celebrity could be a downside sometimes. The other reason was that I didn't like the song enough to buy it, and I'd grown up as a normal child…well, a somewhat normal child, and I didn't frivolously waste money buying whatever I desired to purchase on a whim.

_There's a cold, connective heat, stretching, struggling for defeat_

"Hey!" I yapped when he switched the station to some random country bumpkin. Edward smiled peacefully, looking extremely content while my mouth was agape in surprise and anger.

"I love this song. It's perfect for…" he trailed off, his cheeks turning a pale shade of pink. ...I didn't want to know.

_And when I say it's forever_

_You understand_

_That you're always in my heart_

_You're always on my mind_

_And when it all becomes too much_

_You're never far behind…_

"Who _is_ this?" I said finally, totally disgusted. "He sounds like a cat drowning in a washing machine."

Edward frowned. "It's "Only You Can Love Me This Way". Haven't you ever heard any Keith Urban songs before?" he asked curiously, turning his head to glance at me in the passenger's seat.

"Not until_ quite _recently. I hate country."

"So do I, but I like a select few country songs," he replied. "Do you want me to change the station?"

I sighed. "No, leave it. I don't care just as long as we have _some_ kind of music."

_And there's no one that comes close to you_

_Could ever take your place_

'_Cause only you can love me this way..._

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried to write it as fast as I could with the best quality possible. I got a little bit stuck trying to figure out how to end the chapter, but I worked my way through it.**

**Since I've given you guys two chapters in one week, I think that this should be enough for now. I'm going to work on my new, way, **_**way**_** in the future story now. Then again, at the rate I'm writing it, it'll be finished before I can get working on my next story that I have to complete, lol. But anyways, ****put me on author's alert, please!**** It's gonna be an usual one – the plot came to me at 4:30 in the morning a couple of days ago, and I've been working on it incessantly ever since.**

**PLEASE review! You know you want to! ;D**

**PS – I hope you guys weren't annoyed at me for putting in parts of songs. I always get aggravated when there are **_**entire**_** songs in a story, but I can see why people do it. When there are only a few verses, it gives the story a little more 'oomph', so to speak. But entire songs? Ugh!**

**PPS – If you guys have anything specific that you want me to work into the story, PLEASE let me know. Because at the moment, I'm sort of just writing from scratch, writing whatever I feel like putting into the story. I **_**do **_**have a basic plotline for the story, but I'm not doing a chapter-by-chapter plot for this story because for some reason, it seems fitting. *shrug***

**I'll update as soon as I can, but my online class is killing me at the moment, so bear with me! At the latest, I'd say, you'll get the next chapter in a week. But that's the **_**latest**_**. If I don't update within about…oh, I don't know…a week and two/three days-ish, PM me and call me a lazy liar. :)**


	13. Chapter 10: Humoring You Tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Okay? Do I have to say it again? Oh, c'mon….**

**Woohoo! We got over the 300 mark! Yay! I couldn't have done it without all you guys! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! MWAH!**

Paparazzi

Chapter 10: Humoring You Tonight

It had been three days. Three friggin' days since I'd been captured by Edward. I was about to lose my own mind. The first day hadn't really been all that bad. I'd had the radio. But after Edward had heard that offensive song, all we could listen to were the CD's he'd brought with him. The CD's that all had his 'favorite singer'. Me.

Then again, now that I thought of it, maybe it wasn't just the song that had offended or worried him. Maybe he didn't want to listen to the radio because of….

_After listening to that Keith Urban song, I thought I'd had enough. But when Faith Hill's "The Way You Love Me" song came on, I knew I'd had enough._

_I flipped to a random station. It was Rihanna's "Disturbia". How appropriate._

No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started

Nothin' heard, nothin' said, can't even speak about it

On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it

Feels like I'm goin' insane, yeah

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

It can creep up inside you and consume you

A disease of the mind, it can control you

It's too close for comfort

_Suddenly, the song stopped. "What the…?" I began as I looked over to see Edward's frown. The radio hadn't broken, had it? Oh, no._

_A gravely serious sounding voice reverberated within the car. "Sorry to interrupt the song, everyone. But this particular celebrity's agent, Aro Volturi, has requested an important announcement. Yesterday, around four fifty eight p.m., Ms. Isabella Swan was reported missing. She was last known to be in her limo outside of Teen Girl Vogue, Studio 3, at around four fifty. Her personal paparazzi, Edward Cullen, formerly known as Edward Masen, was reported missing as well. If you or anyone you know might have information on the whereabouts of either of these two, please contact the following number immediately. Please have a pen and paper at the ready, and I shall say the number four times." Each time the announcer stated the number, I repeated it back in my head to myself. I continued to say it to myself when the announcer paused. If I could get hold of a phone, I could report myself. "Also, if you know or have heard of a man by the name of Demetri Dostoevsky, please contact the same number immediately. Thank you." I froze in place at the sound of his name._

Yeah, that probably was the reason why we no longer listened to the radio.

Living conditions were worse than what I'd expected them to be. I knew that we wouldn't be living the good life, but this was just despicable. I thought that he would've at the very least bought take out from a fast food restaurant, but no. That was 'too risky'. My face was too famous, too easily recognizable. Instead of take-out, he'd offered me some mini-water bottles and crackers with peanut butter.

"_I'm so hungry…" I whined. When I was hungry, I could only stand it for so long._

"_We're almost there, but I think I have some more snacks in the back," he suggested helpfully._

_I looked back. Sure enough, there were some snacks in the back. He'd definitely planned this out. All this preparation couldn't possibly have been a hasty, last-minute decision._

The crackers had tasted stale, but the peanut butter was adequate. The water had a funny taste to it, but I tried my best to ignore it. After three whole days of eating this stuff, the food supplies had finally run out thankfully. We would have to stop somewhere sooner or later for food.

"When will we stop to buy more food?" I wondered, trying to ask as casually as possible.

"We won't. We're almost there," he said calmly.

"You've been saying that for the past three days," I muttered quietly. He chose to ignore my observation.

The car jerked. I clamped my hand on the arm rest of the seat. The sudden move had unnerved me. I looked around out of the corner of my eye to see that he had hurriedly pulled off the highway and had turned into a rest stop. I quickly scanned the area, estimating how high or low my chances were of escaping him here – definitely low. The area was like a ghost town, it was so deserted.

Edward parked the car. I was about ready to bolt anyway and risk him going berserk, but he quickly leaned over to my side of the car and fastened a hand on each of my wrists. I struggled to get away, but I wasn't strong enough. I considered screaming, but there wasn't anyone near enough to be able to hear me. Edward laughed quietly to himself. "I knew you'd try to get away," he said softly, continuing to chortle.

"I knew I was going to have to do this eventually," he continued urgently. "I tried to hold it off as long as I could, but I can't have you recognizing anything before we get close to it, unfortunately, so…" He left the rest of whatever he was going to say to my imagination. I could guess what he was going to do by the way he was acting.

He moved as fast as he could, as though he were going through some sort of practice drill for an emergency. He put both of my hands in one of his, and as I started to get away, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders while he reached for the glove compartment.

"Get off me!" I demanded, struggling to get away.

"Never," he breathed with a concentrated look on his face as he rummaged through the compartment.

"Yes," he hissed triumphantly. "I knew I had it in here. I'd forgotten about it when we went to get gas the other day." He pulled out a black bandana. Oh, no. Please no. I would probably panic if he tried to put that over my eyes. "Hold still, love," he said in a proactive voice. He carefully folded the bandana with one hand, and then tied it to my face.

"This…is absolutely ridiculous," I said slowly. I carefully breathed in through my nose and then exhaled slowly out of my mouth.

"No, it's utterly genius," Edward replied, sounding proud of himself. I would've rolled my eyes, but I decided not to because I didn't want to with my eyes closed (that felt weird), and I worried if I opened my eyes a bit to do that, that there would be dust on the bandana. It had looked a bit old.

All I could do was sit and hope that he'd take it off if I gave him the silent treatment. He didn't seem to notice that I was giving him the cold shoulder. I waited in silence for a few minutes before concluding that we weren't 'almost there' and that he wouldn't take the bandana off anytime soon, and so I decided to take a nap. It was peaceful and dreamless.

By the time I woke up, my crazy kidnapper had finally taken off my blindfold. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light provided by the setting sun, the scenery had completely changed. In front of me were soaring fir trees and shadowy mountains. Edward maneuvered the car onto a dirt road. Uh oh, this doesn't look good.

At the end of the dirt road, the car parked next to a single log cabin, which was nestled amongst the trees. My overactive imagination dreamed up all kinds of terrifying possibilities about this cabin – was he going to kill me in it? I'd seen lots of television shows about deranged serial killers. They murdered repeatedly, heartlessly, and there was always a motive or pattern to their killings. _Am I going to be his next victim?_

Edward opened the door on my side of the car and gallantly held out his hand to help me out of the vehicle that I'd been imprisoned in for three days. The chivalrous action disconcerted me; he kidnapped me and yet he was also trying to impress me. _This is the weirdest guy I've ever met in my life._

"We're here," he said quietly; I could hear him trying to stifle the excitement in his voice.

"Where's here?" I asked curiously.

Edward merely smiled in response.

So, he wouldn't tell me where we were. He was probably doing this in case I tried to escape or somehow got hold of a phone. Speaking of which, as I looked around quickly before he led me inside the cabin, there were no telephone or electricity poles in sight.

Edward opened the door and ushered me into the one-room cabin. The walls were made of rough-cut logs. Also, there was a rickety rocking chair collecting dust in a corner, and an empty grate in the fireplace made the place look all the more lonely. I waited for a moment to see if this was his idea of a really sick joke.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said, totally not amused.

"Erm," Edward said awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "Actually, I'm not."

"This is where you brought me?" I screeched hysterically. Looking around, I didn't even notice a bathroom. "I refuse to stay here!"

"Sorry, sweetheart," he said unapologetically.

"I demand to go home!" I screamed, flailing my arms and trying to punch him.

Edward restrained my arms, but apparently wasn't concerned about my outburst. "Bella, you must understand that this little cabin will be where you fall in love with me."

"_WHAT?_"

"Yes, I know, perfect location, isn't it? I will allow you some time to get used to me, but you will be mine." Edward moved closer to me and his lips brushed my ear. In a low voice, he murmured, "We are going to have so much fun here."

I snorted recklessly in a vain attempt to not show him how terrified I was of him.

Edward abandoned my side and started a fire. "You'd best get ready for bed."

"Bed?"

He nodded, completely ignorant of my discomfort. "I brought you some pajamas. I'll go get them."

All angry thoughts ceased and were replaced with joyous ones. _Yay! When he's at the car, I'll run away!_ I forced my face to not give away my triumphant thoughts.

Edward opened the door and turned to look at me. "Oh, and Bella?" he asked as he flicked a stray strand of copper hair out of his eye. "Don't even think about trying to escape me." His green eyes hardened and it was at that moment that I fully realized that this man was completely deranged. I thought I'd already realized the full extent of his insanity, but he kept repeatedly proving me wrong. I tried not to shiver in fear in front of him. As he went to the car, I remained where I stood, too afraid to move an inch.

The 'pajamas' that Edward had so considerately brought me were mere scraps of ballet pink silk outlined in black lace. As he extracted each piece from the brown bag, he raised his eyebrow and looked at me hungrily. When he took out the garter, my eyebrows raised as high as they could go. I did like the outfit, don't get me wrong, but if I wore something like that around him, it would only entice him.

"I'm not wearing that," I scowled, crossing my arms.

"Suit yourself," he said nonchalantly. "But you'll be awfully cold."

"Hunh?"

"Well, I have sensitive skin and I refuse to sleep next to your scratchy jeans, so it's either this or nothing," he said smoothly, indicating the scanty lingerie in his hands. He glanced to the left when he said 'scratchy jeans'. I'd read an article once that when someone lied, they often glanced to the left. Perhaps this was mere coincidence? _Bloody likely._

_Then how the hell are you wearing jeans right now?_ I wanted to say. Maybe he was just bullshitting me, or maybe he couldn't wear jeans for very long in case an allergic reaction kicked in. I thought the first idea was the more probable one. "Then, don't sleep next to _my_ jeans," I snapped. "And what makes you think that I want to sleep next to _your_ scratchy jeans?" I said, throwing it right back at him. _Ha!_

"That isn't a problem," Edward shrugged. "I don't wear jeans to bed." Lowering his voice, he added huskily, "I don't wear anything to bed."

My eyes widened in shock. I didn't like where this conversation was heading.

Toeing off his shoes, Edward yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. I tried to avert my eyes, but the sight of his sculpted torso distracted me for a moment. _Damn, he noticed me looking!_

With a smirk, Edward moved his hands to the waistband of his jeans.

"Now, wait just a minute!" I shrieked in terror. "You can't do that!"

"Of course, I can," Edward said, unzipping his pants. "That's what people do when they go to bed. They take off their clothes."

"But people put pajamas on afterwards!" I countered hurriedly.

"But I _don't_, sweetheart."

Trying to distract him so he wouldn't take anything else off, I blurted, "But there isn't a bed!"

Edward pointed at the pallet that he'd made on the floor near the hearth. "There's the bed."

"I'm not sleeping on the floor!"

"Well," Edward said casually as he lowered his jeans, revealing his pale, muscular legs. "You can sleep on the floor or on me. Take your pick."

"I choose neither!" I yelled.

"That wasn't an option, honey bun," he replied sweetly.

I gave him a look. "_Honey bun?_ Really?"

"Yes, really. I rather like that pet name for you." He smiled, his eyes shining softly.

"I don't."

"Too bad," he grinned as he began to pull his boxers down.

"_WAIT!"_ I screamed.

He chuckled eerily. I tried to look anywhere but him. I didn't want to accidentally look at _that_. "I've always believed that nudity was a natural thing that is nothing to be ashamed of."

I frowned. "How did I know you'd say something like that?"

Edward looked at me and the hair stood up on the back of my neck. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not taking my clothes off!" I screamed stubbornly.

"Sometime or another, you'll have to," he said reasonably. Tossing the bag of silky lingerie at me, he said, "Take your pick, love. It's either the silk or nothing."

I immediately threw the bag across the room. _Pity it didn't go into the fire._

Edward raised an eyebrow at my impulsive action. "I approve of your choice."

"I didn't make any choice!"

"Need help taking some of that off?" he grinned eagerly.

I hugged myself. "Hell no!"

Edward shrugged. "No problem. I'll just watch." The Cheshire grin was back.

My eyes bulged. "NO, YOU WON'T!" I bellowed forcefully.

"Would you please get on with it, Bella? I'm rather tired," He said in a bored tone.

I swallowed nervously. _How am I going to get out of this mess?_ An idea popped into my head. Perhaps if I could get him to agree to….

"Turn around," I stated firmly.

Edward gave a deep sigh and said, "All right. But just this once." He turned around slowly. I felt thankful that there weren't any mirrors around.

Fearful that he would peek over his shoulder or turn around again before I was ready, I climbed out of my clothes at a swift pace. Running toward the pallet, I lay down on my side and wrapped the only blanket several times around my shivering body as if it were a toga, taking care to make sure that it completely covered my entire body.

"Can I turn around yet?" he asked impatiently, but I could hear a hint of amusement in his voice as well.

My voice shook. "Okay."

He turned and approached the pallet. Settling himself next to me, I instinctively stiffened.

Edward settled his muscular arm across my waist and murmured, "Good night," before he softly kissed my neck.

I wondered how I would ever go to sleep tonight.

"And by the way," Edward said as he snuggled closer to me, "I'm only humoring you tonight, since it's our first night together, but tomorrow night…."

"_What?_" I interrupted anxiously.

"Tomorrow night," he breathed into my ear as he positioned himself so he could spoon me, "there will be no blanket for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously. "I'll freeze without it!"

"Then you'll just have to wear your pajamas," he grinned. "Or you can go without it and let me warm you up. Unlike most men, I _love_ snuggling."

"No way! I would never do that with you!" I was disgusted.

"Bella, I don't think that you should be so embarrassed. It's natural for couples to snuggle," he said as his warm hand drew circles onto my side.

I gulped at the sensation. Even though I hated to admit it – even to myself – he did know exactly where and how to touch me.

"Besides," he continued in a possessive tone with a predatory gleam in his green eyes, "I'm going to see it all sooner or later, anyways."

**Oh, dear, poor Bella won't have a blanket tomorrow night. Will she wear the lingerie or go nude with Edward? *little sigh* Decisions, decisions….**

**PLEASE review! I'll be happy with one little word even! :D I'd like to get to about 340 reviews, please! I know, I know. I'm such a review whore, aren't I? If I get up to 340 reviews, I promise to make things **_**really**_** interesting next chapter. ;)**


	14. Chapter 11: Closer in More Ways than One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I can't think of anything sassy to go along with my disclaimer for once.**

**WOW! *does a little happy dance* You guys are so cool! I got over 340 reviews. Thank you. As long as y'all keep reviewin' like that, I'm gonna have to keep writing more chapters like this!**

**As promised, I have made this chapter extremely…interesting. Read it and then tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

Paparazzi

Chapter 11: Closer in More Ways than One

The next few days would prove to be the catalyst to lead to the turning point in the relationship between Edward and me. Each day throughout this time period, he gradually tried to get closer to me and have a more physical relationship with me. I could bear him trying to get to know me better as a person, a friend to a friend, but I just couldn't stand the physical things that I was forced to participate in. A part of me hated it, and wanted nothing to do with him afterwards when he was looking so peaceful and satisfied. That part of me wanted to get him to leave me alone and not touch me. But another part…a part that, to my great disappointment (which would, by then, be taken over by pure excitement), was about to be unleashed loved the physical aspect of our relationship and thrived on the moments when he showed his feelings for me in that manner.

* * *

The following day, I woke around mid-morning. I stretched my legs, glad that I was still wrapped in the blanket. As I opened my eyes and yawned widely, something immediately caught my attention.

Edward wasn't there.

I bolted upright. "Ugh…" I groaned – my back hurt from having to sleep on the pallet. It was firmer than my mattress at home.

_Wait a minute…._ _Edward. Isn't. Here._

Hurriedly, I grabbed my clothes that were in a messy pile on the floor, put them on, and made a mad dash to the door. It swung open just as I reached it, causing me to jump back so it didn't hit me.

Edward arched a brow, looking at me suspiciously (but I was thankful to find that he was fully clothed as well). He caught my guilty look and suddenly his expression turned murderous. "Were you trying to escape?" he growled dangerously. I was abruptly aware of the rifle that was strapped to him and swung around his back.

"No, no," I said quickly, in a tone that clearly revealed that I was indeed lying to him. "I saw you out the window and wanted to open the door for you, you know, to be nice and all." I shrugged casually, leaning against the rough wall. _I hope I don't get any splinters from this thing._

His face was a mask of nothing. "Bella, there aren't any windows."

I gulped. "Right…." I said slowly. I was so busted. "Woman's intuition?" I squeaked with a tentative smile, hoping he'd buy it.

He chuckled. Thankfully, he didn't look mad. "I don't think so, sweetheart. You just needed to go to the bathroom, didn't you? Where _are_ my manners, why didn't I show you before?" he muttered to himself, tugging at his hair nervously.

When he'd moved his arm to his hair, I noticed something lying in a heap on the ground.

"Erm…Edward?" I began.

He smiled lovingly. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"What's a dead mountain lion doing behind you?" I asked inquisitively, not really sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Oh, that," he said, chuckling, "that's breakfast."

I scrunched my nose. "Uh, _no_, it's not."

"Well, seeing that it's the only thing I caught while I was out hunting, yes, that _is_ breakfast." He dragged the body into the room and came back to me. "Follow me," he instructed mysteriously, swaggering out the door.

"Where?" I cocked my head to the side.

"To the bathroom, of course," he replied, looking at _me_ like_ I_ was the one that was totally bonkers.

I frowned, and grumbled, "Knowing my luck, it'll be some dirty, slimy outhouse."

He grinned. "You're right, love, it is an outhouse!"

I groaned, frustrated and miserable, and trudged along behind him. It took us about a minute to reach it. There, shaded by the many trees surrounding us, was our outhouse. Resting upon a platform of some kind of gray colored wood, the outhouse itself was made of a more yellow-looking wood and it was stacked the same way as the log cabin. Part of the wooden planks stuck out at different areas because the log had been too long. The roof was dangling off of two planks that stuck out at the top and was situated diagonally. The door was extremely typical – it had those 'Z' shaped planks that held the door together along with a crescent moon cut out of the wood so one could be able to breathe despite the smell. It was very poorly made. It looked like something you would find in the nineteenth century or something. The only thing that was somewhat adorable about the thing was the bird house that dangled on a plank attached to the upper half of the roof (which was on the side of the door to the inside of the outhouse).

I looked it over cautiously. "Isn't there any running water back there?" I reproached rather than asked as I jerked my head in the direction of the log cabin.

"Nope. I chose this place specifically because this way we'll need to rely solely on one another for company…food…_warmth_." His eyes sparkled in a lusty/lustful manner at his last word. Then, he added casually, "You know, that sort of thing. Plus, we can't possibly be bothered here. No phone service, internet, television, or anything." He gave a short, barking laugh.

"Where exactly is here?" I said, mimicking his tone, as I opened the door.

He smiled brightly. "Nice try, love. A valiant effort at that, I must say."

Choosing not to reply, I slammed the door of the outhouse shut.

After watching Edward carefully roast chunks of meat for the second time today over the fire with a stick, we silently ate the mountain lion together in silence for a late dinner. Surprisingly enough, it tasted quite scrumptious to me, though I'd been reluctant to try it this afternoon because I knew what it was. I just hadn't thought a big cat would taste all that great.

"Have you ever had mountain lion before today?" I wondered aloud to break this awful silence. I just couldn't handle silence.

"No," he replied, keeping eye-contact with me while sucking the juice out of the really meaty part. _Gimme a break_, I wanted to say.

"What?" I said, appalled. "Then why did you tell me it would taste good at lunch-time?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because that's the only way I would've gotten you to eat it." He said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps it was.

"That's a great way to gain someone's trust," I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

"On the contrary, my dear," he smirked as he angled the stick with freshly roasted chunks toward me, "I was saving your life in a way. So, you should gain my trust."

"How so?" I said petulantly.

"Well, you gotta eat to survive, don't you?"

He had me there. Sighing, I bit hard into the chunk, taking my anger and stress out on my food.

When we finished eating, Edward leaned the stick against the fireplace so one of us could cook our next meal with it.

"Time for bed," he practically sang, his eyes dancing with mirth.

I looked around for the blanket. _Maybe I can get it really quick, and then bite him or something if he tries to get it away from me._ But there was no blanket it sight.

"Where's the blanket?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"In the car," he replied, grinning seductively. "I put it there when I went on my last trip to our outhouse."

I swallowed hard. "You get it out of the car right now," I tried to say forcefully, but I ended up failing wretchedly. Acting wasn't so easy when you were in a real life situation.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so." he waved a finger back a forth at me like I was a bad little girl. "I told you how it was going down tonight. No blanket – this is not negotiable. Actually, none of these options are negotiable, so take your pick quickly, or I'll choose for you. You can either sleep on top of me, underneath me, or you may snuggle with me in my arms, of course; basically, you must be touching me in some way. The more intimate, the better. And lastly, you may have the option of sleeping without any clothes or with the pajamas that I brought you." His grin became more and more brutal until he finished.

"I refuse to wear that…that _thing!"_ I shrieked, clearly referring to the so called 'pajamas'. He closed his eyes and winced at the volume of my proclamation.

"Suit yourself. We can both be naked. It'll be great for both of us – we can observe and experience what it's like to be in a nudist colony."

"You really are a bastard," I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"I didn't quite hear you, love," he said tauntingly, knowing full well that he was in control. "Did you say you wanted to go nude tonight?"

I huffed. _Ugh! _FINE! _I'll wear it. _I gave him a nasty look. "No, I said that I just _love_ those pajamas, and I think I'll try them on for size," I responded, trying to control my voice from rising.

"That's what I thought," he said in a satisfied tone, pleased that I was finally complying. He went to get them. "Hope they fit," he called over his shoulder as he went to his car.

He was back within a minute. I could tell he'd been running because of the way his toned chest rose and fell, though he didn't make any noise. He handed me the brown sack wordlessly, then stood back and stared at me with a possessive gleam in his eyes.

"Turn around," I said in a tone that showed him that _I_ wasn't going to negotiate with him on the subject.

"_No_," he said stubbornly, like a little boy.

I thought quickly. "Then take me to the outhouse."

He blinked; then, his Cheshire grin appeared very slowly. "Fine," he shrugged. "But leave your pajamas here."

_Damn, he's good._

"Fine," I mimicked his tone. "But you have to change with me."

"Well, that's just fine, seeing that I'll change faster anyways."

"No, you won't," I rumbled competitively.

I opened up the brown bag that Edward had tossed at me. Reaching my hand inside, I extracted what his perverted mind considered to be suitable 'pajamas' – a sheer, ballet pink baby doll nightgown with a matching thong. As I slipped the cool silky material over my head, I grimaced because the hem of the gown ended at my upper thighs, which would give Edward the opportunity to easily see my long, lean legs. The top half of the nightgown had black, lacy spaghetti straps and black lace edged the bodice. There was even a little black bow on the front. _Ugh, that's just disgusting._ It wasn't that I was opposed to wearing sexy lingerie, but I was opposed to wearing it for _him_.

When I turned around, Edward's eyes grew large as he openly stared at me. Looking down to see what the matter was, I realized – in pure terror – that the damn gown was transparent. _Just my friggin' luck._

"_You're perfect,_" he murmured in awe. I squirmed under his roaming eyes. "Come on, love," he called softly. His hand twitched. _Oh, no. I knew this was going to happen._ I didn't know exactly what was going to happen, of course, but I had the feeling that the decent part in me would not welcome his next actions. "Let's go to bed."

I walked nervously to the bed, shaking, completely aware of every move I made. I stiffly sat on the pallet. He sat next to me at my right side, looping his left arm across my shoulder and softly putting his large right hand underneath my chin so he could move it however he liked. He rubbed his face and nose into the right side of my hair.

"Mmm." The soft noise came from out from between his closed lips. Then, he tenderly pressed closed-mouth kisses to my head…my cheek…my shoulder. After he finished kissing my shoulder, he gave my neck long, open-mouthed kisses.

I was trying to resist him, honestly. But my neck was a weak spot, and I think he knew that. His right hand left my chin and settled on my left hip. He stroked it softly with his thumb as he stood (not even pausing as he began to try to give me a hickey), pushed me gently onto my back, and hovered over me.

"Oh!" I gasped softly as his tongue licked and massaged the bruise that had already begun to form on my neck. "_Oh!"_ I sucked in a sharp breath when his hand left my hip to cup my left breast.

His mouth left my neck. I groaned in disappointment, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized that this was wrong. I shouldn't be doing this, especially with my captor. Then again, I wasn't really doing anything; I was just kind of lying there. _Oh, well,_ my mind soothed, _at least he's not hurting me._

His lips moved to mine. He opened his mouth and traced the outline of my lips with his tongue. When he was satisfied with that, he kissed my mouth once, twice and tried to put his tongue in between my lips, which was his way of asking permission. As if I were in some sort of sex-crazed trance, I opened my mouth willingly for him to explore the caverns of the inside of my mouth. He took his time, tracing over my teeth, the roof of my mouth, my own tongue. He tried to get some sort of response out of me, teasingly rubbing his tongue against mine again. When nothing else worked, he pinched my nipple that was still contained in the bust of the baby doll dress. He hadn't pinched too harshly, but not all that softly, either.

"Mmmm!" I squeaked against his mouth, making vibrations between our mouths.

He started to sensually massage my breast, plucking the nipple again every so often. Suddenly, he broke the kiss.

Continuing to rub my left breast, he opened his mouth to suck on my right one through the dress.

My back arched and I moaned. It was so wrong, but it felt _so_ good.

Pulling together the better side of me one last time, trying to stop this, I said weakly, "Please stop." I wasn't really sure whether I honestly wanted him to stop or not.

He paused and kissed my breast one last time before murmuring against it, "You know you want this, sweetheart. _I _know you want this. Give into me."

_Okay,_ I responded silently, eagerly. It was as if someone else had taken control of my thoughts and actions.

He shifted his position from leaning directly over my upper chest to leaning back a bit in order to trail soft kisses down my tummy. He lifted the hem of the nightgown to reveal my pale, flat stomach. Diving back to my body immediately, he opened his mouth on my displayed flesh, ending each kiss by quickly licking the skin with his tongue and then closing his lips and removing them from my stomach while sucking delicately. He left these scorching hot, wet kisses lower and lower on my stomach until he reached the band of my thong.

"_So_ beautiful," he murmured quietly to himself as he gazed at the soft mound at the front of my panties. I blushed, the rosy look reaching my chest. He chuckled. "No need to be embarrassed, love. You'll see me, too. _Soon._ Just not tonight, though. I want tonight to be all about you," he finished, whispering his last words in the sweetest tone that I'd ever heard him use.

Tentatively with a shaking hand, he cupped my mound that was still scantily covered by the almost see-through thong, and threw his head back slowly as he moaned when he put his middle finger at the lips of my pussy to feel my hot, dampening core.

He stared into my eyes, smirking as he saw me swallow hard. Teasingly with a certain gleam in his eyes, he moved the line that hardly covered my lips and rubbed his finger up and down. I bit my lip, stifling a moan. "Don't you dare hide those gorgeous moans from me," he whispered in an odd tone. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist moaning if he did this, he circled his index finger around my swollen clit.

"_Mmmmmnnnggghhh!"_ It was something between a groan and a desperate moan.

"That's better," he murmured, smirking again in satisfaction.

Again, it was like I was someone else. "Quit _teasing_ me," I begged.

"As you wish," he said before plunging a finger into me. I was surprised he'd agreed so easily, but then again, maybe he couldn't wait, either. He curled his finger and hit _that_ spot, and I thought I would die of pleasure.

_This is wrong, this is wrong, this is so very wrong,_ my better half chanted.

_Shut up_, my other side ordered rudely.

He saw my conflicted look. "Just feel, Bella. Relax and just let yourself feel for once." My resolve too weak, I gave in, knowing that the pleasure was what I truly desired.

After a minute or so of exploring me, he added another finger. Soon, he began to rhythmically pump his fingers in and out of me, and my hips started to unintentionally buck to meet his loving hand.

"_Wow,"_ I breathed, completely immersed in this strange tightening feeling building in my lower stomach.

"I know," he replied and stopped suddenly. I groaned, frustrated. I tried to rub my legs together, but he shook his head for me to stop, laughing quietly.

He leaned down quickly to kiss my covered mound, and then removed my thong, leaving me bare in his presence.

"You're the most beautiful…" he choked, trailing off, leaving me wondering what he would've said if he'd finished his sentence.

My eyes rolled back in my head and closed as my lower back and butt arched off the ground when I felt his mouth cover my dripping mound. His tongue…_oh, his tongue_ dived slowly between my lips and…_oh…._

His tongue pumped in and out of my pussy. _Just a little more…_ I urged silently. I think he knew I was close because he thrust his tongue faster. My hips bucked to shove itself into his face, _needing_ more. Suddenly and without warning, his tongue somehow curled to reach that certain spot within me and I lost it.

"_Oh! Oh, EDWARD!" _I screamed, opening my eyes widely and throwing my head back to rest against the pallet. I stared at the ceiling as I rode out my orgasm. He moaned against me when I called out his name, causing pleasurable vibrations to shoot through me.

All too soon, it was over. And not one minute later did my good side come back to me.

_What have I done?_ I thought remorsefully as he settled himself next to me and wrapped his arms around me, completely blissful and content.

I blinked back the annoying tears as they pooled into my eyes.

_What have I done? What have I done? Why did I…? How did I…?_

"Where's my good-night kiss?" he whispered into my ear in an expectant, yet sexy tone. He lowered his mouth to mine as he hovered over me, cupping my face.

Just before his lips could touch mine, I fearlessly said, "You're not getting one."

"And why not?" He replied, affronted.

"Because I think we're in Alaska and they give people Eskimo kisses there." _Phew, that was a good cover up,_ I thought as I 'tenderly' rubbed my nose against his a few times. I had been about to say something very nasty, but thought better of it, getting cold feet.

He laughed quietly. "So adorable," he murmured contentedly. "Bella?" he began.

"Yes," I said warily.

"We're not in Alaska."

"Oh." _Damn. It was worth a shot._

"How do I know you're not lying to – "

"Shh…" he shushed me softly, tenderly kissing the tip of my nose.

Without another word, his affectionate soft lips roughly claimed mine into a heated, passionate French kiss. I found myself willingly, shockingly massaging my tongue against his. _Damn it, damn it, damn it, I have no control_, I thought, ashamed and disappointed with myself. Even though I regretted what we'd just done, I didn't seem to have the strength to pull away. When he broke the kiss, I said breathlessly in a teasing voice, "But we're not French." _What the hell? I'm flirting with him now?_

"Frankly, my love, I don't give a fuck."

* * *

Edward slept soundlessly and guilt-free by my side, while I, on the other hand, was wracked with shame and remorse. _Why had I done that?_ I asked myself. I'd betrayed Demetri so many times, and the first time hadn't even been my fault. I'd kissed another. Again. I was so terrible.

No wonder I'd lost him….

I honestly believed in that moment that I utterly hated Edward Cullen. I hated how I loved the way he could kiss me, touch me.

I hated the way he made me feel guilty afterwards. Every. Time.

* * *

Eventually, I fell asleep, dreaming again. I'd had the same dream over the years, but it was surprising to me that I would dream it again on this particular night.

_I was standing in the middle of the stage at the diner that I'd been working at for a little while now. I looked over to my rock, my support. Demetri, my love. He smiled encouragingly at me as I opened my mouth to sing._

"_There are places I remember," I began._

_I looked around at the audience as I sang the lyrics that were unimportant to me, but I stared directly into his eyes as I sang the ones that meant something to me._

But all of these friends and lovers

There is no one compares with you

And these memories lose their meaning

When I think love as something new.

Though I know I'll never lose affection

For people and things that went before

I know I'll often stop and think about them

In my life, I love you more.

_It was our song – "In My Life" by The Beatles._

The scene changed to a specific moment after that performance.

"_You surprised me there," Demetri admitted. "I didn't expect you to sing that."_

"_I hope I surprised you in a good way," I said, blushing._

"_Of course you did, my love," he murmured in a hushing sort of way as he lifted my chin with his warm index finger. "Of course you did," he repeated in the same affectionate tone._

_He kissed me slowly, sensually, sweetly, and I kissed him back with all that I had in me._

_At the time, I had believed we were in love._

_I moaned quietly_, and, as always when that happened, the scene morphed to that fateful, life changing day.

"_How could you do this to me? To _us_?" Demetri said in an accusing voice. I could tell he was struggling to not yell at me, scream at me senselessly for hours._

"_I _told _you," I began, frustrated with his lack of trust, "I didn't do it. I didn't want it. _James_ did it and I couldn't get away."_

"_You lying bitch," he spat. "I'm done. I've had enough. Since you can't own up to your mistakes, I'm out."_

"_Me too," I shot back, "seeing as I have nothing to own up to and you're being an unreasonable, jealous little shrimp about this."_

_For one moment, his careful, protective mask slipped, and I saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. Then he left me, slamming the door behind him._

* * *

The next morning, Edward seemed extremely happy about nothing in particular. But after a while, it seemed as though he couldn't contain himself any longer and had to ask me a question that had been bugging him for hours.

"So, Bella…. You didn't have a dream last night, did you?" he asked casually.

I tensed. _Oh, no. If I'd said anything in my sleep, I am almost one hundred percent sure that I'll be dead within ten minutes._

I relaxed slightly as I zeroed in on the way he fidgeted nervously with his shirt collar (he was wearing dark blue button-up shirt today). _He thought I'd been dreaming of him – that's why he's so happy; I hadn't said _his_ name out loud._ Then I noted something else. He had _that_ look on his face. The kind of look that told me his thoughts weren't all that innocent and sweet. The kind of look that made him look like he was getting turned on. He probably was….

"Oh," I said, turning my head and looking down to hide under a curtain of hair. "Um…no, Edward, I didn't have a dream." I had finally successfully lied to him.

From behind the protection of my hair, I could see him smile tentatively. "Oh…well, all right, Bella."

I looked around my hair, peeking one eye out from behind it. I tried to make myself blush. His eyes softened in response. "Okay," I said sheepishly.

* * *

The next night, I woke up in the middle of the night, sweaty and not able to breathe properly. Also, I couldn't move, and I felt warm, light breathing against my neck.

I scanned my surroundings naturally, as it was second nature for me to do so, and I immediately noticed the cause of my problems. I was pinned underneath a sleeping Edward. In a strange way, I felt oddly comforted and protected by this position. But it was too hot!

I tried to wriggle out from under him, but he's too heavy, and since he was asleep, he'd allowed all his weight to crush me to him.

When I'd jerked too fast to get away, his breathing paused. I held my breath, afraid he would wake up. After a few seconds, his steady breathing pattern resumed.

I quickly decided in my mind to slowly get out of his arms because if I woke him up, he'd probably either try something inappropriate or become angered that I'd disrupted our sleeping time together, or something along those insane lines. About every ten to fifteen seconds or so, I would wiggle under his weight, trying to spring free. I had just reached eye-level when he shifted his left hip onto the floor._ Much better_, I thought in relief. The initial action of him removing the majority of his weight from me had distracted me. I hadn't noticed that his left fist had gone under my head to support in while his right arm slowly slithered around my waist. When I finally realized what was happening, it was too late.

"Bella," he murmured softly, frowning in concentration as his hips slowly started to rock back and forth against the top half of the front of my right leg. My eyes bulged. _He's dreaming about me…and from what's going on near my leg, I'm gonna guess it's one hell of a dream._

"_Oh_," he groaned softly, arching his hips into my leg. His throbbing penis twitched in excitement as he continued to rub against my leg. "Right there." My eyes widened – he was big and enthusiastic. It twitched again when he whimpered about thirty or so seconds later.

Trying to ignore his hot length against my leg, I pulled myself upwards on the pallet, trying to get out of his hold. _"Yes_," he hissed as my leg slid up his erection. I bit my lip – did guys wake up when they…? 'Cause he looked like he was pretty close now.

I finally slid away from him, but it had taken quite some time. I snatched my skinny jeans and t-shirt up off the floor and roughly shoved them onto my body as quickly and quietly as possible. I paused once when he stirred in his sleep. His hand slowly stretched out and his fingers twitched as if he were trying to grab something. A small crease appeared between his brows.

"Don't go…I just got you back," he whispered. I wondered if he was really asleep for a second.

After a moment's pause, I fervently whispered back, "But I have to. Don't you see?" I continued, wanting him to understand for some weird reason. "It's better this way. For both of us."

And with that, I silently strode to the door and left him in the dead of the night, alone and naked.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had so much fun writing it!**

**I recommend reading ItsNancyBoo's story. She's a new author on here with a great story about…hmm. Well, you'll just have to read it to find out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW if you liked this chapter!**

**Also, I think we all know what's going to happen in the next chapter. So, review, review, review if you want the action hyped up big time!**

**Em**

**PS - Can we please try to get me up to around 400 reviews? Pwetty please? Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 12: Hide and Go Seek

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My name's Emily, not Stephenie, all right?**

Paparazzi

Chapter 12: Hide and Go Seek

I burst out the door of the cabin and ran for cover in the trees. Not knowing how much time I had before he woke up, I sprinted as fast as I could.

Seconds later, the door opened with a bang and Edward screamed, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, BELLA!"

I shivered, not from the chill of the evening air, but with fright. His voice sounded so deranged and lethal; surely, this couldn't be the same person who'd tenderly spent the last few days with me?

"GET BACK HERE _NOW_!"

Without a moment's hesitation, I continued to run, trying to push my legs faster. Regardless of whatever the hell we'd just done a few hours ago, there was no way that I was ever going back to that cabin. He'd forced me into it, and had I come to my senses, I would've pushed him off of me…but the pleasure had been overwhelming at the time, too powerful to resist.

"YOU BELONG TO ME! WE'RE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!"

The sound of his stomping footsteps urged me onward. _I must escape! If I could only get away from him, I could call that number I'd heard over the radio station…. They would surely send help for me!_

Looking backward over my shoulder, I noticed his coppery hair about thirty paces behind me. He was a lot faster than I had expected. I dipped among the trees, hoping that they would effectively hide me. Dropping down into a crouch behind a bush, I put my hand over my mouth to silence my heaving breaths. _Please, God, don't let him find me! _

Edward stopped at the edge of the forest, twelve feet from my hiding place. I was disgruntled to see that he was hardly out of breath. Peering left, then right, he surveyed the area, searching for any trace of my presence. I closed my eyes, just like a child does when they believe that, if their eyes are shut, nobody will be able to see them.

"Bella…" he began softly. The sound of his voice made the hair at the back of my neck stand up. "You can run, but you can't hide. I will find you, Bella. I will find you and you will stay with me forever."

Edward crept silently forward, coming closer and closer to my hiding spot. When his foot inadvertently stepped on a dried twig, my eyes opened with a snap; he was just on the other side of the bush that I was crouching behind. I prayed that I wouldn't faint.

In one fluid moment, he reached over the top of the bush and grabbed my upper arm. "There you are!" he shouted joyously. Then, he glowered as he said, "How dare you run away from me!"

I wiggled furiously, attempting to extricate my arm from his firm grasp.

"Be still," Edward commanded crossly. He was very displeased that I was fighting him. Yanking me upright, he began to drag me back toward that horrible cabin.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, hoping that someone – anyone – would hear me and come to my rescue.

"Don't be like this, sweetheart," Edward hissed menacingly.

My heart momentarily stopped when I heard the venom in his voice. I knew that he was going to hurt me if he ever managed to get me back inside the cabin. With astounding clarity, I instinctively realized that I had to get away from him, regardless of how I did it.

"Bella, behave," he chided, making me feel like a disobedient toddler.

With renewed vigor, I struggled until I had maneuvered myself into a striking position. Quick as a flash, I raised my leg and kneed him, as hard as I could manage, directly in his groin.

With a grunt of pain, Edward's hand released my arm. Without hesitation, I sprinted forward and didn't even look back once.

I ran through the forest rapidly, past enormous fir trees and dangerous fallen branches. At the other end of the forest, a large, rocky clearing stood before me. An enormous waterfall cascaded over the gray rocks into a rushing stream. Seeing only one path that I could follow, I quickly scrambled up the rocks and tried to cross the stream by hopping across the wet rocks. Halfway across the stream, I realized that this probably wasn't the smartest of plans because the rocks were treacherously slick with water. The water in the stream sloshed over the rocks, completely soaking my shoes, and the waterfall produced a mist that quickly covered my skin and clothing.

Three rocks from the opposite side of the stream, I heard Edward yell, "BELLA! COME BACK TO ME!"

Startled, I jerked my head backward to look at him. Fearful of the crazed look in his green eyes, I pressed onward, forcing myself to concentrate.

I jumped to the next rock. My wet shoes slid across the wet, smooth surface of the rock before I finally managed to grip the rock. _Two more to go and then I reach the shore!_

The sound of loud splashing made my heart beat faster and I reflexively looked toward the direction that the sound had come from. Instead of jumping across the rocks like I had done, Edward had leapt into the stream and was swimming toward me. His powerful strokes were bringing him closer and closer to me. Panicking, I jumped toward the next rock.

Suddenly, a cold, wet hand grabbed my left ankle. I screamed in terror. "GET OFF ME!"

"Bella," he panted, his hair dripping water into his eyes.

"I'm not going back to you…EVER!" I shrieked anxiously as I tried to shake him off.

Edward continued to pull on my ankle, trying to keep me from jumping ashore. I stretched my leg, trying to distance myself from my crazy captor.

In one awkward moment, he yanked on my ankle at the exact second that I leapt toward the final rock. Caught off balance, my body twisted uncomfortably and I began to fall. With a grunt of pain, the back of my head struck a rock before my body slipped into the cold, dark water.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed.

As the pain radiated throughout my body, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my torso and bring my face toward the surface of the water.

"Oh, my darling, Bella," Edward crooned lovingly.

His voice sounded like it was coming from a far-away distance. Spots flew before my eyes and I suddenly was overwhelmingly sleepy.

"Stay awake, sweetheart."

Although I was glad to hear the tender tone return to Edward's voice, I couldn't obey his request. My eyelids drooped.

"Bella, stay with me. You must…I can't live without you."

The water swirled around us as Edward swam toward the shore. As he carefully lifted me onto the sandy shore, I got a quick glimpse of the waning moon before everything went completely black.

* * *

Eventually, my eyes opened. My vision was blurry as I slowly recognized my surroundings – I was lying on a soft surface, staring at the wooden rafters of the ceiling of the cabin. A blaze of heat warmed the left side of my face. Turning my head slowly to see if I was alone, a ragged gasp was wrenched from my throat at the movement.

"Bella," Edward whispered, crouching down next to my side. He placed a cool washcloth on my forehead. I noticed that his face was pinched with anxiety. "You're awake…finally."

I tried to speak, but merely listening to his words made me dizzy.

"I've been so worried about you," he continued softly, patting my hand. "So worried."

I wondered why my head hurt. I couldn't remember hitting it on anything.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked considerately.

I looked at him, hoping that he could read my answer in my eyes.

Edward adjusted the blanket covering me and pointed toward my clothes hanging on a clothesline near the lit fire. "Your clothes will be dry soon."

I wiggled my arm, which was under the blanket, and realized that I had no clothes on.

"What happened?" I croaked softly, in a voice that I didn't recognize as my own.

"We were swimming together and you got too close to the waterfall. You hit your head on a rock! I saved you just before you…passed out. Oh, darling, don't ever do anything like that to me again!" he cried desperately.

I closed my eyes, too weak to respond. Had I had the strength, I would've said, _Yes, Edward._

* * *

I woke up to the smell of burning meat – my mouth watered in response. I was so hungry that I knew that I would eat whatever he would graciously provide me with.

"Bella, dear? Are you up?" a voice called from somewhere off to my right.

"Hmm?" I tried to sit up as I opened my eyes. I frowned slightly, squinting. My eyes hadn't adjusted to the afternoon daylight yet.

"I have food for you, love," he said. I looked up – he was standing right in front of me.

"Thanks," I croaked. He put a bite up to my mouth, and I took it.

"Mmm! This is delicious," I murmured in between bites.

"It's rabbit." I stopped chewing – the idea of eating a fluffy little innocent creature disturbed me, but I found myself unable to care. I was too hungry. I shrugged slightly and continued eating. He smiled and sat next to me, starting to eat as well.

I turned my head, looking to see if he had any more rabbit left. "Ouch!" A searing pain shot up the back of my head.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

"My head…" I rubbed it.

* * *

The next few days were filled with the same routines. Breakfast. Outhouse visit. Talk. Lunch. Make out. Talk. Sit and stare at each other when finished talking. Talk some more. Bathroom. Edward hunting while I nap. Edward cooks. Dinner. Outhouse visit. Talk. Kiss Edward as he gropes _and_ kisses. Put on nightgown. Sleep. Repeat.

But after four days of this, it changed at dinner. He spoke.

"It's not getting any better, is it?" he said as he spotted me rubbing my head again.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said quickly.

"You're not…fine, Bella. You wouldn't be rubbing your head like that if you were fine," he said tensely, trying to repress his anger. He wasn't mad at me, was he? _I can't have him mad at me…I couldn't bear it._

"I'm sorry," I said, biting my lip – I couldn't let those traitor tears fall.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, love, I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that." I sniffed. "Come here," he said tenderly. He wrapped me up in his arms, pulling me into a warm cocoon of loving arms. I nuzzled into his chest, feeling completely safe. Nothing could harm me when Edward was around.

"We'll have to take you to a hospital if you don't get better soon," he announced quietly, almost to himself.

"Okay," I agreed easily, glad that he didn't appear to be upset with me anymore.

* * *

Later on after dinner (this time we'd eaten part of a moose), I unintentionally yawned while Edward rambled on about something. He zeroed in on it right away.

"You're tired," he stated simply.

"Yes, I'm tired," I agreed. He nodded to himself, looking determined.

"Well, let's go to bed. I'm tired, too." He smiled lightly before turning around as he pulled his shirt over his head. I tried not to stare at the sculpted muscles at his back. I blushed as I heard him unbuckle his belt. I looked around (trying to distract my eyes from wandering to a certain somewhere), searching for my nightgown. It wasn't anywhere in the usual corner that I always put it in.

"Where is it?" I asked him curiously.

"Where's what?" he said innocently. He still had his back to me as he pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers.

"My nightie," I said, trying not to sound panicked. I didn't think I was ready to be naked around him just yet.

"Hmm?" he said in a noncommittal tone, turning around. He looked at me as though he didn't know what we were talking about. "What nightie?"

"The nightie that I've been wearing every night." Agitation accidentally seeped into my voice. My eyes widened – I hadn't meant to be rude. _I'm sorry! _My mind cried out to him.

"Oh, that. It's in the car," he said casually, slipping off his boxers. He walked toward me, and my eyes involuntarily looked down to see his manhood swinging back and forth as he swaggered forth. I closed my eyes quickly, not wanting to be tempted to peek at him again. He chuckled; it was a rich, deep, throaty sound.

I could feel his presence, feel his body heat radiate toward me. He kissed my forehead sweetly as his arms slinked around my waist.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered softly. "It's only me…. It's only me," he repeated over and over again as he started to kiss my temple…my cheek…my neck. Slowly. Very slowly. He stopped at my neck, continuing to kiss the pulse point. Getting tired of that, he suddenly, and without warning, licked up the length of my neck. I shivered slightly in response.

"I want my nightgown," I said shakily as his hand cupped a breast, massaging the perky mound.

"Of course you do," he purred. "But" – kiss – "you" – kiss – "can't" – long, sloppy kiss to my shoulder – "have it," he murmured in a distracted and aroused, yet taunting tone.

I pushed him away slightly. He blinked in surprise, his eyes widening. I saw the anger beginning to build. "Give me my nightgown, Edward," I said calmly.

He stood there for a moment. Then his eyes narrowed. _"Fine," _he said dangerously.

I stood there, standing rooted to my current spot, not daring to follow him or even just move. The cabin door slammed shut a few seconds later.

I didn't know what had upset him so much – I only wanted to wear my nightgown that he'd bought me – but it deeply concerned me. I honestly didn't want to make him mad; I got a lot of pleasure out of making Edward happy.

"Here," Edward said shortly as the door burst open.

"Thanks," I said politely, wanting him to be happy with me again. I went to him and cautiously grabbed my pajamas from his hands. Shrugging out of my shirt in front of him, I slipped the silky fabric on before removing my jeans.

Edward stared at me for several moments and it was clear that the wheels were spinning inside his brain. With a strange expression on his face, he finally said, "No."

"No, what?" I asked, confused.

"No to your nightie," Edward said, pointing at the pink gown. "Take it off."

"_Take it off?_" I repeated, astonished. "Then, what am I supposed to wear?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that obvious?"

I looked around the room. I didn't see any other pajamas anywhere. _What did he expect me to wear?_ I shook my head. "No, Edward, it isn't obvious. Did you buy me a new nightie?" I asked hopefully.

"Certainly not."

"Well, if I don't wear this, then what do you want me to wear?"

"Bella," he said as his green eyes flashed maliciously. "I don't want you to wear anything to bed tonight."

"_What?_" My face immediately flushed. "I can't do that!"

"Why not? You are my wife, after all." A triumphant smile creased his lips.

"Yes, but…" _Wait – did he just say what I think he said?_

"Isabella Cullen," he demanded, "Take that off, right now!"

"But – but…" I whimpered, scared and confused.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Let me put it another way – you take it off on your own or _I_ will take it off for you."

"You wouldn't!" I shrieked. For the first time, I found myself truly frightened of him.

Edward licked his lips. "Don't underestimate me, sweetheart."

My hands suddenly became sweaty and shaking. I didn't like how Edward – my sweet, darling Edward – was looking at me. He'd never looked at me like that before. Although it did improve his already handsome appearance, it also made me shiver.

"Time's up," Edward declared, striding toward me.

"Wait!" I squeaked as I took several steps backward.

"No, I will not wait!" he thundered. "I've waited long enough!"

Suddenly, his hands were upon me. As I stood there, paralyzed with fear, my ears clearly heard the sound of fabric ripping. In seconds, a cool breeze wafted across my naked body. Edward, my loving husband, had just torn my pajamas off me.

With the ragged strips of fabric in his hands, he tossed them into the blazing fire. When he looked back at me, his eyes glittered with desire. I gulped instinctively.

"Love," he called sweetly, sickeningly sweetly.

I think I was in shock. Edward had ripped my nightgown, and now he was acting as though nothing had happened. He had been so cruel, so…inconsiderate. Shocked tears pooled into my eyes.

He tugged me toward the bed as a lone, single tear slid down my cheek.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Also, if anyone's confused as to why Bella's acting like this, all will be explained in the next chapter!**

**I am now on TWITTER! I'm BeautiBloodRose. Follow me for sneak peeks, announcements for upcoming one-shots and new chapters, and more good stuff! Don't be afraid to send me a message or anything, either! I'll reply to everything.**

**PLEASE review if you want some lemony goodness in the next chapter! Can we try to get me up to…around 420-430 reviews? I know y'all can do it!**


End file.
